


The Colors of Your Heart

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Eggsy Unwin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amputation, Assistance Through Heat: Non-Romantic, Claiming Bites, Depression, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Lack of Communication, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Merlin (Kingsman), Perfect mates, Post-Kingsman: The Secret Service, Romantic Soulmates, Rutting, Smut, but they get it together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: In a world where your soulmate is found by your vision going from black and white, to the ability to see color with skin-to-skin contact.Eggsy Unwin, a young alpha and newly knighted agent of Kingsman, still sees black and white. That is, until he shakes hands with Merlin, an omega who is just coming off suppressants, and their worlds change forever. Not only is Merlin his soulmate, but perhaps his perfect mate.Merlin is certain the young alpha isn’t the least bit interested in him, but Eggsy has other ideas.*THIS STORY IS NOW COMPLETE*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!!  
This is a story idea I've had for over a year, have been working on since February of this year, and finally getting it out into the world.  
It is written out completely, and going through a - different for me - editing process I have never done before. But I am halfway done, with that editing bit, and now posting it for all of you to read. 
> 
> I will have a specific posting schedule for this. I will post a chapter every Tuesday and Friday.  
I sincerely hope you all enjoy!
> 
> And ever my eternal thanks to anarchycox for help with the title.

“Would you quit it?” There was something that irritated Eggsy when Roxy tapped his hand away from his mouth, effectively halting his nail biting. “That is a filthy habit,” Roxy scolded, as she rounded her desk and sat.

Eggsy thought she looked the picture of grace. Her hair cropped short in an inverted bob, ends just below her chin. It made her look lethal, professional and goddamn sexy. Not that he was into birds, but he wasn’t blind and could appreciate a good looking woman when he saw one, and Rox was gorgeous.

“I can’t help it,” he whined, before returning to his earlier tick.

A warning growl erupted from the other side of the room; he straightened his posture. He smoothed his palms along his pressed trousers, instead, at least he wouldn’t get yelled at for that.

The alpha rolled her eyes in his direction and went back to her post-mission paperwork. A few moments passed before she said, “It isn’t like you didn’t see this coming.” Her tone and scent warmer than earlier. “Everyone knew this would happen,” she stated softly, a kind set of eyes darted from the laptop to him.

He worried his lip, as unease and nerves threatened to choke him. He nervously picked the collar of his dress shirt, and not for the first time in his 27 years of life, wished he could have a damn clue as to what color it was.

But that was a luxury he didn’t have. His vision a mix of blacks, whites and shades of grey. A wonderful side effect of not having found your soulmate yet, and where it wasn’t completely unrealistic to still haven’t found it, at his age, most would by now.

“You sure I don’t look like a dick?” he asked. His fingers fucked with the tie he wore, a tie he had perfected to knot ever since being a recruit at Kingsman.

Eggsy should have more faith in his friend, she had helped him dress, after all. That, and, she could at least put together what looked good on him. The crown princess of Sweden, Tilde, evidently ended up being a match for his mate; Eggsy couldn’t be happier for Roxy.

“I am sure.” Her voice, and scent, radiated confidence. She paused, Eggsy was sure she caught the anxiety he was giving off in waves - he was a ball of fucking nerves and nothing about this made him relax, not even the comfort Roxy extended to him - and looked at him carefully.

“They are out there, you know,” she reminded him quietly.

He knew she was no longer speaking of what today meant for him, but the lack of a soulmate. And sure, he had worried about it. Maybe stayed up a few nights talking to Roxy about it, and the fear that his may have ended up dead somewhere, or who knew. Because he sure as shit didn’t know, and growing up a council boy you couldn’t be sure. For all Eggsy knew his soulmate could have died, life cut short by a dangerous life led growing up where he had. Or worse: V-Day. That had always been stuck in the back of his mind, but these worries can surface another day.

As if Roxy could read his thoughts, she was up and in front of him, a well manicured hand slipped under his chin and forced their eyes to meet.

“This is your day, Eggsy Unwin,” she whispered. He took her hand to turn the palm and kiss it there. A part of him felt if it weren’t for Tilde, he and Roxy would have made the perfect soulmates. They fit together like a well tailored bespoke suit to its owner.

Eggsy nodded his head. The air around them shifted with a sense of belonging; he belonged here.

“Yeah,” he sighed, straightened his shoulders and cloaked himself in the confidence that an alpha carried. “It’s about damn time, too,” Eggsy said cheekily.

\---

Eggsy stood still, as Harry passed the sword to touch one shoulder and then the other. It was entirely empowering to be sworn in as Galahad, all official like. At one point in his life, Eggsy would have snarked about such an old gesture, but as he stood among his fellow agents, Arthur, Merlin and staff, he felt anything but pride.

It would have been sooner, Eggsy knew that, but just as they were going to set a day to knight him they had gotten a tip of a ‘John Doe’ at a local Hospital in Kentucky. Kingsman, as ever, was prepared and had agents scouring Kentucky for Harry’s body.

No one had wept harder, and perhaps maybe a few had, than Eggsy when they were told. It wasn’t hard to collect him, bring him home and work on all of the issues Harry had, because you didn’t survive a bullet to the head and come back unscathed. But all had rejoiced to have Galahad back, but not Galahad as they quickly discovered because medical would not clear him for the field.

As far as the agency was concerned it was a no-brainer, Harry had been sworn in as Arthur and no sooner than he was cleared to do so. It had been a smooth transition of power from Merlin, who had been their interim Arthur, to Harry. They were all pleased, Eggsy was pleased.

“Welcome to Kingsman, Galahad.” Harry extended his hand to clasp Eggsy’s firmly. “You will do the agency a proud justice.” His voice and scent confident.

Eggsy could see the restraint it took for Harry to keep this as formal as possible, and Eggsy could easily admit the urge to hug him. The alpha was proud, Eggsy would make Harry proud and never let him down. In this moment it was important to maintain a professional setting, and Eggsy could respect that.

“Thank you, Arthur,” Eggsy responded in earnest. This was the happiest day of his fucking life. In the corner of his eye, Eggsy could see Roxy smiling like a loon; he gave her a wink.

Every knight was present, as tradition allowed, to witness his knighting and all congratulated him. Most were hand shakes, a few hugs and even a nod from the more reserved agents. All made their way, and filed out as they did, every one but a single person.

Eggsy’s eyes locked with Merlin’s. He stood just beyond Harry, clipboard close to his chest, and Eggsy wondered if he ever went without it. But there was a tiny smile, just a slight lift to the curve of his mouth; Eggsy’s stomach did a couple flips from that.

“Galahad,” Merlin nodded in his direction, before he sauntered to stand in front of Eggsy and in a gesture as old as time, he bowed gracefully before him; Eggsy’s chest swelled, and with more than just fulfillment. “It is my pleasure to work with ye.” He returned to his stiff stance, but clear happiness surrounded him.

Eggsy grinned, cheeky as ever, as his face heated with a flush. He waved a hand between them. “Enough with that shit, guv. Give us a proper shake, yeah?” he said, dismissing the formalities, and took Merlin’s hand for a shake but did one better and pulled him in for a tight hug.

For a moment there was nothing, and then all of a sudden there was a spark that shocked his hand, a rush of color filled his vision. It was hard to mistake the gasp that left his lips, and the one that Merlin exhaled in a huff. He closed his eyes, sure he was imagining things, and then slowly opened them. The vibrant colors were striking, his eyes darted around like a ping pong ball to take it all in.

The simple contact of skin to skin had washed away 27 years worth of black and white, and he was intimately aware of the person still in his arms - who had gone completely still. Eggsy’s scent was going haywire, but couldn’t get a read on Merlin.

Merlin took a tentative step back, putting the smallest of space between them. Their eyes met, mirrored looks of surprise could be seen from the other.

Eggsy swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, not exactly sure what to say. His heart plummeted and resided in his oxfords as anxiety laced the aroma he gave off. It was then, right there, as he still held Merlin’s hand that he caught the first whiff. It was just a hint of fresh cotton, all airy like the scent of laundered sheets hung outside on a line to dry. Just as quickly as it came, it was gone, and Eggsy felt himself lean forward; he craved more.

He caught a quiet whine, it was almost inaudible, but there. It took Eggsy a moment to figure out it came from Merlin, and then the scent grew, thickened around him.

“Excuse me,” Merlin said curtly, untangling their hands and hurried out without another word.

Eggsy couldn’t move. It was like he had frozen in the spot he stood. There was a set of reassuring hands on his shoulder guiding him to a chair, a glass was shoved at him and Eggsy took a sip without thinking. The warmth of the brandy was welcome, as it slid down his esophagus, thawing him as it settled into his stomach.

The silence had stretched on for what felt like a lifetime. Eggsy was sure Harry was expecting him to say something, anything, as the alpha’s scent grew worrisome by the minute.

Except Eggsy didn’t, and instead got up, handed the half empty glass to Harry and whispered, “I’m going to my office.”

Leaving Harry without a proper explanation for what had happened, and Eggsy wasn’t even sure he could form the words to explain.

\---

On his way home, Merlin stopped at the local grocery store to pick up necessary supplies for what was happening. His stomach stirred, a few cramps troubled him along the way through the aisles. He felt the slick before he sensed it, his scent slowly but surely, rising each minute that passed.

Thousands, he had encountered thousands of alpha’s in his life, and not one had ever affected him like this. Nor had the capability to toss him into a post-suppressant heat. But the lad had smelled so good, like the perfect scent just after a thunderstorm. All clean, fresh with grass, and the aroma of a cool wind; it was bloody intoxicating.

He grabbed a few beers on his quest, because fuck he’d need to be as intoxicated as possible through this. It wasn’t like Merlin had a heat in nearly two decades, no thanks to Chester King, and he wasn’t sure how mild or severe this would be.

Merlin tried to ignore the striking colors that covered each item in the shop, because that was distracting enough and he had a mission to complete; he needed to stay focused.

\---

By the second day of Merlin’s absence, Harry had made it his M-O to find him. He knew he was home, but the bastard wasn’t answering a single call, and his staff had no idea as to why he took off like a shot.

At least he had left Mordred in charge, the young man was as good as Merlin and would make a great replacement someday.

“Merlin,” Harry yelled at his flat door, and continued to bang fist against the wood - no answer. He decided fuck it, and punched in the emergency code to gain access; Arthur had its perks.

Harry made it a step through the threshold and had to choke back a gag. The aroma in the flat suffocated him, and it only took him a second to recognize it as an omega in heat. He had experienced Merlin’s scent countless of times, before it was made mandatory omega’s wore blockers at Kingsman.

He held a pocket square over his nose as he ventured through the place, and found Merlin in his room wriggling and whimpering from discomfort.

A dildo shoved up his arse provided little relief; Harry’s chest tightened. His best friend had been without an alpha through several heats, and he had graciously offered to be a suitable substitute. Without saying a word, Harry stripped himself, crawled in and held Merlin close; his rigid body instantly relaxed against Harry.

“I have you,” he murmured, reassuringly.

The scent of pain, that had filled the room, quickly turned to ease.

\---

He wasn’t sure how many days had passed, as Merlin’s brain began to clear. The sun cast a white light through his curtains, and onto the bed to invade his line of sight; he squinted against the brightness.

Merlin lay for a moment longer, until he caught the smell of bacon wafting from the first floor. The previous days occurrences flooded his conscious, he shot upright and tiredly scraped a hand over his stubbly face, as he muttered a quiet, “fuck.”

Once he composed himself and took a piss, he surfaced in the kitchen, and noted Harry dressed in a pair of his loungers and vest. He ignored that for the moment and filled a mug with coffee, Harry at the stove cooking what looked to be a fry up.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Harry asked. Merlin went from calm to wary in a second. “None of that now. I only asked you a question,” he defended himself.

“Ye are wearing my green trousers,” Merlin whispered, shocked. He still had trouble wrapping his head around the knowledge he could see color, and with his own fucking eyes.

Harry’s back went stiff, as he turned to face Merlin - breakfast forgotten about. “Aye,” Merlin answered Harry’s unspoken question.

Eggsy fucking Unwin was his soulmate, and likely his perfect mate.


	2. Chapter 2

Eggsy did another 360 in the full length mirror, he thought the color looked well in contrast with his peachy-pale skin. He straightened the navy blue and white pinstripe tie for the third time; it wasn’t going to get any straighter, but he was nervous.

It was his first day back at the estate since he was knighted, he wanted to make sure he dressed well.

He had been given a few days off, and wasn’t sure why, but Eggsy took the extra time to go see mum and Daisy. They had settled in well at their new flat, at least he could rest better at night knowing it was a Kingsman owned building.

Eggsy smoothed the lapels of his suit jacket, an identical color with his tie, and had noticed he had several suits in shades of blue, greys and Eggsy could see why; he really liked them. Perhaps blue was his favorite color?

As he headed to leave, he made sure JB’s food and water dishes were topped off, and gave the pug a few pets before he headed out the door.

The trip through London was uneventful, as always, and arrived no later than 10 am to the shop. He nodded a greeting to Andrew as he passed. Eggsy couldn’t stop himself from noticing every little detail of the shop, on his way to the bullet train. The walls were a dark hunter green, it almost seemed like it had an embroidered pattern. He wasn’t going to go into the variety of colors their fabric came in, it was mind blowing.

His new eyes allowed him to see the world through new lenses, and it was magical. Eggsy wondered how this new revelation had affected Merlin, and made a mental note to stop by his office later in the day.

As he got settled in his seat on the train, Eggsy could smell her before he heard her.

“Wait for me,” Roxy called, and barrelled in with a grin.

Eggsy returned the smile, as her sunny presence and scent filled the small confines of their car.

“Don’t you look nice,” she commented with a wink. “The suit color compliments your hair.” She nodded in approval.

Eggsy felt his face heat from the praise. For so long in his life, Eggsy had gone without words of affirmation, and had believed he’d be undesirable, a let down as Dean told him. He had never felt complete in the world as an alpha, always sure he’d be a disappointment, but surrounded by people like Roxy and Harry? Eggsy slowly gained the much needed confidence he had lacked for years.

Roxy gave him a reassuring smile, as she leaned forward to grasp his knee and squeeze softly in an effort to provide him comfort; it worked. She settled back in her seat, extended her leg to rest her ankle against his, as the door closed and they made their journey to HQ.

\---

“Are you certain you are good to go?” Harry asked, as he glanced at Merlin through the mirror.

He gave a huff as he attempted to style his hair into submission, but a curl bounced back each time, and no matter how much product he gobbed on, it did not stay in place.

“Bugger all,” he grumbled, and added a little more hair cream repeating the same motion until it finally stayed in place. Harry set down the comb, and turned his full attention to Merlin - who pulled a jumper over his head.

“You know,” Harry said thoughtfully. “We do carry several other colors in that exact style jumper you wear,” he pointed out, causing Merlin to blush with ignition; Merlin’s scent a bit bashful.

Merlin ignored Harry and finished his outfit with a pair of brogues, and it was hard to shrug off the displeasure that radiated off of Harry.

“Do not comment on my style, Harry. And yes, I know there are more colors, but I did not know that a few days ago,” he reminded him.

Harry came over and squeezed a brown leather patched shoulder. “The green looks fetching on you,” he tried for flattery, it seemed to work.

“And I am sure. I want to work,” Merlin answered his previous inquiry. “The lad being my soulmate does not mean I should stop doing my job,” he informed Harry. “And, ye know, soulmates can mean in a friendly way, as well,” he pointed out.

“Seamus,” Harry whispered softly. Merlin’s face hardened, torn with some emotion he tried to deny. “We both know -” he was cut short. The air Merlin gave off was acrid, filled with warning.

His posture went stiff as he began to transition into Kingsman’s Quartermaster. “It doesn’t matter how I feel,” Merlin decided.

Harry cut the space between them in two long strides, and pulled Merlin into a tight hug. “It matters all the more. You shouldn’t have to sacrifice every facet about yourself, and I certainly don’t think you should toss away the opportunity to be mated and happy.” Harry’s arms were suddenly empty, as Merlin yanked himself away with a guarded expression.

Merlin could sense Harry’s need to comfort him, but he kept his distance.

“And what makes ye think I could be mated and happy? Why would ye assume that’s how any of this would go? Harry,” Merlin said slowly. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I know ye found yer soulmate in Percival, and I know ye both were arse over tit for each other’s scents, but that dinnae mean the same for Eggsy and I,” he pressed, hoping his oldest friend would see.

“It could,” Harry said anyway, and ignored Merlin who’s shoulder bumped his, and heard Merlin murmur, “Not everything is a fairy tale,” as he stalked out of the room.

\---

The weeks passed quickly, and Eggsy couldn’t ignore the lack of Merlin’s presence around him. It wasn’t if he was actively seeking him, but that aroma of fresh linen had stayed with him. He took note of the growing smell of fresh linen, so evident now in the estate, and Eggsy was sure it was Merlin.

His head swam with the scent, and a deep yearning stirred low in his groin, the sudden urge to bury his nose deep into Merlin’s neck, and fill his lungs with the refreshing fragrance, was unbearable. The need to imprint his own scent and pheromones on Merlin overcame him, it was all he could think of, all Eggsy could focus on.

He was so lost in the thought of Merlin beneath him, that Eggsy hadn’t noticed the scent of fresh linen thicken around him. Eggsy walked through the hall, his head down as he studied the mission file in his hand, which he really wasn’t reading.

And he should have been paying more attention, besides thinking of every reason why Merlin wouldn’t want anything to do with a young alpha, what with being an alpha himself, when he rounded a corner and collided with another person.

There was the sensation of hot liquid that splashed between them, Eggsy’s paperwork flew every which way, as his forehead met a rather sturdy chin.

“Shit,” Eggsy muttered, as he stumbled back some and rubbed his head. He gazed up and saw Merlin, who held a mug that must have contained the spilled beverage now on Eggsy’s and his clothes.

“Ye need to watch where ye are going,” Merlin barked, hazel eyes hard and accusing. A few moments passed of Eggsy just staring up at him, sure his eyes would pop out of his head. “Eggsy,” Merlin said, softer this time, and rubbed his chin.

His name spoken caused his head to snap. “Sorry, Merlin,” he apologized quickly, and soothed the dull ache that began to form behind his eyes. It took him a moment to compose himself, his blood ran cold as he realized how close they were.

Merlin smelled even better than he remembered. The lingering scent of him through the halls did him no justice, and Eggsy projected his own, willed it to lure, attract, entice the omega his body sensed.

But that wasn’t right, because Merlin was an alpha, and Eggsy was sure as shit doing all that alpha-y crap to fetch a mate.

“Aye, it is alright,” Merlin assured, as he did a visual examination of his tablet. “Ye need to watch where yer footing,” he warned quietly, still unbeknownst to Eggsy and what his natural instincts were doing.

What Merlin hadn’t realized, though, was the way he began to instinctively lean into the signal Eggsy gave off, which caused Eggsy to growl, ever so quietly, from the desire Merlin was projecting. His brain got fuzzy, his chest not even an inch from Merlin’s, and before they could get any closer, Eggsy yanked himself away.

His subconscious alerting him how inappropriate this was in the workplace.

Kingsman agents, and staff, were held to the same standard, all expected to behave as well mannered gentleman, and nothing about what had happened was gentlemanly. A proper gentleman would get to know the omega, proceed with courtship, gauge how he’d be received. Not fill the hall with their scent, and hope the other found you as a suitable mate.

Eggsy slapped down all inappropriate thoughts, and reeled in his overwhelming need for Merlin.

Merlin hadn’t moved, and part of Eggsy wondered if he had broken the man with the way his face was scrunched, but the air around them thickened with desire and then a touch of doubt.

Every inch of Eggsy ached to comfort him, as the omega projected unease in waves. Perhaps Eggsy had been too forward, and now Merlin was uncomfortable with him.

“I can help you…?” Eggsy trailed off, seeing some paperwork Merlin had dropped as well.

“I am fine,” Merlin promised, after an achingly long pause, collected the dropped papers and handed Eggsy his. “Here ye go,” he said, and made a half arsed attempt to wipe the tea off of his jumper.

“Here.” Eggsy reached to grab the mug. “I can make you another. It’s the least I can do.” His hand stopped short when Merlin withdrew his. The usual bright and refreshing scent disappeared, it was now coated with reluctance; Eggsy saw Merlin’s guard come up.

“Nae, lad. Thank ye, though,” he assured with a soft smile. “I’ll be off,” he added, and walked around Eggsy.

It took him a few more moments, probably than necessary, before Eggsy’s feet moved. He wasn’t sure what shocked him more, the fact that Merlin was an omega or that he had just tried to win Eggsy over, and vise versa. It wasn’t a custom most people did now, and Eggsy figured Merlin might be more traditional than most - Eggsy had responded to it, regardless, and hoped to coax Merlin into finding him desirable.

As he stood there, he wasn’t sure what to do with himself. Eggsy needed to talk to someone, Roxy, Harry anyone really.

“Fuck me,” he whined, and for more than his tea sodden papers.

“I like birds better,” Roxy replied, and giggled when Eggsy jumped. Her smile faded as she must have sensed Eggsy’s defeated aroma. “You okay?” she worried.

“Yes. No. I’m not sure,” Eggsy finally settled on.

Meeting your soulmate was supposed to be something great, he had looked forward to it for most of his life, it was a hope, a promise of good things out there. Eggsy had always tried to hold onto hope he’d be happy, one day.

“Merlin is my soulmate,” he admitted, and leaned into the comforting embrace Roxy offered. “And I think, maybe, he might be my perfect mate,” he said, voice muffled against her shoulder.

“But he is alpha, yes?” Roxy asked, and sure that wouldn’t be a problem but knew Eggsy had a preference; Dean ruined the thought of alpha’s as a prospective mate, for Eggsy.

Eggsy laughed, it lacked all humor, filled with doubt that he began to feel. “Nah. He is an omega, and I think none of us realized because he had been on suppressants.” Eggsy put together, having learned that bit of information recently.

“Oh,” Roxy squeaked. “And that is a bad thing?”

“No,” he allowed. “Sit down. I’ll tell you,” Eggsy urged, and told Roxy everything that had happened.

And by the end of it all, Eggsy came to the conclusion he wanted Merlin - that he wanted to court the man properly, but fuck if he knew how to go about that. Good thing Roxy was around, and had so graciously offered to assist Eggsy.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin’s fingers flew across the keyboard, his brow creased in frustration. He wished, and not for the first time, that agents would listen to him, and follow the fucking schematics he gave them. He did not spend nearly five hours on them for his own health.

He sensed Mordred come to stand behind him. “I am fine,” he grumbled.

Ever since he had completely rid of the suppressants, any alpha in the estate began to congregate around him. He was pleased there were no courting advancements; he’d have shot them down each time. Merlin was aware his scent was on edge, and couldn’t blame the young alpha for being concerned - he was responding to his natural born instinct - but he really needed to get Galahad through this warehouse without someone busting a knot around him.

He flipped open the comms. “Agent, ye should be coming to an exit. It will lead ye to the roof, and we are sending a chopper. It is approximately 20 minutes out. Think ye will survive till then?”

“Yeah, I should be good,” came Eggsy’s strained reply, as the alpha, no doubt, was trying to mask the pain he was sure to feel.

If Eggsy hadn’t ripped his trousers during a fight, he wouldn’t have been exposed and be left with a bullet wound in the left leg. But the lad was resourceful, at least, and tore an arm of his dress shirt to make a tourniquet to help stop the bleeding.

He watched as Eggsy hobbled onto the roof, readied his pistol just in case and sat on a free crate for his extraction.

“Agent,” Merlin said, his voice tight as his throat began to close; he was worried. Eggsy should have been more mindful of the intel Merlin provided, and perhaps wouldn’t have gotten into an avoidable scuffle that resulted in him injured. “I dinnae send ye information for ye to act like a goddamn child, and assume yer way is best,” he hissed.

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy replied, but Merlin could hear the smile in his voice.

“Dinnae smile,” he snapped, even as Eggsy’s glasses shifted in a tell tale sign he was grinning now, all cheeky like; Merlin was sure. It was hard to suppress the smile that formed on his lips, just a small thing, but there.

He stayed connected until Tristan arrived, and even held on a few more minutes once they confirmed he was well, and would just need some suturing for the wound.

“Safe travels, Galahad,” Merlin murmured, and didn’t sigh when Eggsy told him he’d be home soon.

He slumped in his seat, and allowed a groan to pass his lips; he was fucking tired.

“That could have been a lot worse,” Harry said from being him, and handed a cup of coffee to his friend. “You’ve been up for over 24 hours, Merlin, you need sleep.”

“Aye,” Merlin agreed. “I can sleep once my agent is safe in medical.” The first sip of coffee touched his soul, and welcomed the warmth, as it trailed hot and soothing down his throat.

Harry hummed thoughtfully, and ignored the look Merlin shot his way. “I know,” Harry raised a hand in defense. “You always wait until an agent is home before you check out.”

It was something Merlin had ingrained into his routine, ever since a mission had gone tits up, and extraction had been made. He had logged off completely, and went to his own private quarters once the agent was safely aboard the plane and on their way back to London. It was a day no one had come home from that mission.

They had later discovered that one of the terrorists had attached themselves to the aircraft, a suicide bomber; Merlin recalled. Two of their agents, a pilot and medic had lost their lives that day; Merlin never signed off communications, until agent and staff were safely home, since then.

“Our tech is better,” Harry reminded Merlin, gave the omega’s knee a squeeze. “You made sure of that,” he added softly.

A comfortable silence fell over them, and no one was surprised when Merlin decided to take a walk to medical once word passed that Eggsy was back.

“You be sure to sleep soon,” Harry called after him, before he made a detour to the bullet train.

He had sat patiently for half an hour, and soon paced his door. He ignored anyone who passed with a curious scent; Merlin just needed to see him. It was stupid, he had no idea why the urge to see Eggsy was so bad, but he just wanted to lay eyes on him, make sure he was fine. There was nothing wrong with that, right?

“Merlin.” A tall blonde smiled at him, her soft hand on his arm stopped his movements. The beta’s eyes flicked between him and Eggsy’s door; her smile grew with understanding. “Galahad is okay. We removed the bullet, it had not gone deep, and closed the wound up. He is feeling pretty good from pain medication,” she explained, and added, “you can go in and seem him if you’d like.” Merlin visibly deflated with the offer.

“Thank ye, Dr. Daniels.” He gave her a tiny smile, hoped it hid the anxiety that had grown to choke him.

He gave her shoulder a pat and walked around to enter Eggsy’s room. It was quiet, not even the whir of machines going, beeping, could be heard. At least he didn’t have to be hooked up to various monitors, it was just a flesh wound; Merlin repeated this in his head.

Eggsy seemed to be asleep, Merlin didn’t move from the door, and breathing. He was breathing, and such a simple act had his chest loosening; it was incredibly tight. There was a thick white bandage around his left thigh, exposed, with a sheet covered the rest of his body.

A moment longer, Merlin told himself, because he didn’t want to stand here and seem like a creep. But he wasn’t, was he? Just checking on his agent, and that was a perfectly normal reason to come see Eggsy.

He had decided enough, touched the handle and stopped when he heard a soft, “Going to just look at me and leave?” croaked from the other side of the room. Merlin could hear the cheekiness under the medically induced slur.

Merlin faced him. “Just wanted to be sure ye were okay.” His eyes swept over him. “And ye are okay,” he nodded his head. He watched the hazy set of blue-green eyes watching him; Eggsy’s mouth curved in a gentle smile.

“Anyone ever tell you how pretty you are?” Eggsy wondered dreamily, his words almost melted together. And that smile grew, almost dopely, at Merlin when the rush of heat colored his cheeks. “That color looks good on you,” Eggsy observed, surely speaking of how Merlin’s face was now beet red.

“Ye are high,” Merlin accused weakly.

“That may be, but I’m not blind,” Eggsy defended.

A long moment passed, their eyes never left one another. And that scent of a perfect storm, that had just past, began to fill the small space; Merlin almost choked on it.

“You could stay,” Eggsy offered after a moment.

“Ye need rest.”

Eggsy yawned, it was big and wide, proving Merlin’s point; his eyes blinked hard, in what seemed to be a failed attempt to focus on Merlin.

“I am,” he promised, and reached over to pat the free chair beside his bed. “Come on,” Eggsy whined a little, when Merlin didn’t move.

Merlin’s stomach flipped at the plea; Eggsy wanted him around. “Only for a bit,” he caved, and sat next to Eggsy.

Eggsy’s head lobbed, to the right, on his pillow eyes glossed over a bit. “You’ve been avoiding me,” he stated. “Ever since that day in the hall,” Eggsy whispered, eyelids became heavy as he struggled to keep them open. “Wanna court you, guv,” he murmured, and shortly started to snore.

For a moment, Merlin didn’t respond not sure that he could. It took what felt like a century, for him to find his voice, and touched Eggsy’s hand.

“Sure, Eggsy. Ye can,” he replied, his grip tightened for a moment and left.

\---

The breeze was nice, welcome, as it ruffled through his hair. It was his second lap around the course, gravel crunched against his trainers, and it felt good. After a few weeks of physical therapy, Eggsy had been cleared to go on missions again.

It really all had sucked, but took solace as he ran; it was always a comfort. He was advised against parkour for at least another month, but Eggsy wasn’t going to mention anything if he had made a few leaps off of the estate.

Eggsy smiled to himself, sensing her before he saw her. “Hey,” Roxy greeted, easily, as she jogged beside him. “Care for some company?” She kept up with his pace.

“Sure,” he responded.

They grew silent, completely at ease to just have one another company. He allowed his eyes to sweep over the scenery. Leaves had just begun to turn, he had always loved autumn, and if not for the colors but the smells. It was all crips, fresh and clean. Now, Eggsy could enjoy the various shades of yellows, reds and browns. It was utterly captivating.

Not ever giving the amount of trees that surrounded Kingsman, a thought, Eggsy was suddenly mesmerized as he made a third lap around. He took note of the similarities between the green of leaves, to the green of Merlin’s jumpers; he found himself doing this a lot. Or how their signet ring held a similar sparkle that Merlin’s hazel eyes have, the most breathtaking flecks of gold in his iris.

He was so lost in his own head, Eggsy hadn’t realized Roxy was speaking to him until she said, “Earth to Eggsy.”

Eggsy snapped his head to attention, grinned at her confused expression, gave a wink and sped up to finish his last go round of the lap; turning it into a race. He had won, of course, and lounged on the steps at the back of the building; Roxy joined him.

It grew quiet, soft ripples of waves in the distance of a pond a kilometer away, mixed with the rustling of trees around them.

“I’ve been thinking about something,” Eggsy mentioned after a moment.

Roxy snorted beside him. “I hadn’t noticed,” she teased, a smile played on her lips when he bumped his shoulder with hers.

“Don’t be a tosser,” he replied, lightheartedly. “But I’ve been thinking about what you told me, about courting Merlin,” he admitted. The air shifted with Roxy’s curiosity, but never anything patronizing about her scent.

“Have you said anything to him?” Roxy asked.

Eggsy hummed thoughtfully, and remembered a hazy exchange between him and the Quartermaster after his mission. He had actually told the older omega what he wanted to do, but Eggsy figured maybe Merlin had assumed it was just a drug induced false desire, and it was anything but that. He had wanted to say something, for quite awhile actually, but lacked the bullocks to do so, until Merlin had stayed. Made sure he was okay and even checked on him, so maybe he wanted him, too.

“I had,” Eggsy allowed. “I’m pretty fucking sure he thought I was taking the piss,” he told her, and when she looked at him perplexed, he added, “I was sort of high on the meds they gave me, and...pretty sure he thought it was just the drugs talking.” But who the fuck was he kidding? He was so high he couldn’t get a good read on the omega, or it was the fact that he had passed right the fuck out.

“Oh,” Roxy drawled out. “But you have spoken to him since yes?”

His face flushed. “Yeah, but not about that. He stopped by a few times while I was with PT, and I have seen him here and there through the halls.” Eggsy sighed, and fuck the aroma of fresh cotton would be embedded into his brain for life. “He smells so fucking good, Rox,” he moaned, allowing his head to flop back against a paved step.

“So do it,” she said simply, like there was nothing to it. He groaned beside her, there was nothing simple about this; it was fucking Merlin. “I gave you some tips. You even had a few ideas for a first gift, and what? Now that you put it out in the open, you are going to back out?” She gave his shoulder a shove, showed him she were teasing. It got quiet for a minute longer, and then Roxy’s scent turned contemplative. “You know,” she said after a second, a thoughtful air surrounded her. “He may not ever be able to give you pups.”

Eggsy took a few cleansing breaths, turned his head to face her and held her gaze. “Mum had Dais when I was 22. I helped a lot when she was a newborn, toddler and all that.” He waved his hand suggestively around. “And I’m not sure how Merlin feels, but pups aren’t exactly number one priority for me.”

This was something Eggsy had given a lot of thought, and was aware that Merlin’s age, coupled with the decades he was on suppressants, the likelihood of children was slim. Eggsy didn’t care, and if it mattered so much to Merlin, they could adopt if it was a concern.

“But,” he stressed. “I do need to court him first, before I go making familial plans.” Eggsy smiled a bit, tried to mask his doubt. “He could turn me down, you know.”

Roxy shook her head fondly. “Don’t be an arse. Anyone with a nose in a kilometer radius could tell he wants you, too.”

He heaved a sigh, stood up and offered a hand to his friend. “Guess we’ll see,” Eggsy said, and slung his arm over her shoulder.

\---

It was eight in the morning when Merlin strolled into his office. No one was in yet, and he always liked to come a little earlier, enjoyed the quiet mornings; his staff not due for two hours.

He greeted Emrys, who was on for the overnight, took his report and was pleased to know Tristan’s mission went without a hitch. And, as far as he knew, he wouldn’t have to send any of his agents out for the day. That was always nice to hear, to know that everyone could stay on English soil.

Report was always a thirty minute affair, and soon enough he bid Emrys farewell, and gathered the makings for tea. While he waited for his electric kettle, Merlin flicked on his computer and allowed all systems roar to life. He sat with a contented sigh, cuppa in hand with a bag of Scottish Breakfast steeping to his liking. It took him a moment to notice something was out of place.

Well, something extra was there. He noted a small box, that he sure as shit did not put there, beside his pen cup. He took it, lifted the white lid and inside nestled on velvet was a Nephrite stone. It was circular in shape, smooth and cool against his palm as he held it for inspection.

It was engraved with a date, one that only he would know and one other person; the date that forever marked his ability to see color.

Also the day he discovered Eggsy was his soulmate, and in that moment, Merlin knew; this was a courting gift.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin had noticed more gifts. They showed up a few times a week, and had become a little more personal than the last.

He began to wonder how Eggsy knew so much about him, like his favorite biscuits from Scotland: a shortbread that had to be imported from there, or his favorite tea. It was one his gran used to give him when he hadn’t felt well, and on days when missions went sour, Merlin would drink it; a comfort, if you will. They were all very much appreciated, and Merlin was beginning to wonder how he knew so much.

It was a seemingly normal day, going over the quarterly budget with Harry, and God save him because the man never shut up about clothing and the like. Harry was on his fifth string of reasons, as to why they should supply more shoe polish, when Merlin had an annoying thought.

“Ye bastard,” he accused, once Harry had stopped babbling on about the importance of increasing budget for shoe polish.

Harry’s posture straightened, clearly affronted by Merlin’s outburst. “I beg your pardon?”

Merlin pointed a finger at him, jabbed his chest a few times. “Ye have been giving Eggsy tips, haven’t ye?” He narrowed his eyes on Harry, dared the alpha to deny it. But Harry’s cheeks turned an impressive shade of pink, from his neck all the way to his ears. “I am not mad,” he assured quickly. “I just couldn’t figure out how he had known so much personal information about me.”

There were no two ways around it. He knew Eggsy was smart, observant and to be honest, spent a little more time at his office. But Merlin couldn’t recall a time he brought up home, or things he missed from home, and there was only one person who knew so much about himself. At least in the confines of Kingsman, and that was the ponce sitting to the right of him.

Harry struggled to refrain an eye roll. “He knows quite a lot on his own. Do give him some credit, Merlin,” he huffed, a tad irritated.

He hummed thoughtfully, his free hand shoved into his trouser pocket, thumb smoothed over the cool stone he kept on him. His eyes flicked to the time, it was just nearing lunch hour, and if his memory served him right, Eggsy would be taking his soon.

In a rush, he had his clipboard in hand and sent a quick message to Eggsy, before he lost his nerve, and hoped that, perhaps, the alpha would enjoy joining him for some fish and chips. It was almost comical how fast Eggsy replied. Merlin attempted to reel in the pleasure, that was slowly filling his body, as he tried to focus back on the conversation of money.

And it was surprisingly easy, because Harry got distracted enough by Merlin’s denial of increase in shoe polish, that the alpha didn’t question his shit eating grin.

He had a date, a sort of date, but a date.

\---

“Too much?” Eggsy asked. Roxy sighed dramatically from her spot on his couch. “Rox,” he whined, and literally stomped his foot. What was he? Five?

“Christ, Eggsy,” she huffed as she sat up straight, to look at the identical white shirt he had taken off, in exchange for the one he had on now. “It looks the same,” Roxy pointed out, unhelpfully.

He could feel her eyes on him, judging him, as he tore it off and made a beeline for the closest to grab another.

“Stop trying to change into anything you have here. It is all the same shit,” she reminded him, even as he continued to dig through his clothing. “Besides, I don’t think Merlin is going frantic like a schoolgirl, who is about to have her first date, like you are,” she teased, and smiled when Eggsy’s scent spiked.

“Oh, fuck off,” he snapped over his shoulder, as he buttoned a new shirt. He smoothed palms over the white fabric, and had a thought. Eggsy darted back into the closest and produced a navy blue, with white dots, waistcoat and donned it. “There,” he said, pleased.

“That does add a little something,” Roxy approved, while she mindlessly scrolled through her phone.

“Did you even look?” Eggsy accused, a little irritated. “Not too much?” he asked, turning a bit for her to see all of him, and was doing a piss poor job trying to contain the anxiety that rippled off of him. It wasn’t like he hadn’t ever been on dates before, and this could be just friends having lunch.

Deep down, in his gut, Eggsy knew it was more...hoped it was more.

“You look wonderful. Stop fucking about and just go. You will be late if you keep fiddling with your outfit and hair, and you know how Merlin feels about punctuality.” She raised an expectant brow at him.

Everyone had heard Merlin gripe, on more than one occasion, of how Arthur was late, always late and the omega didn’t ever hide his annoyance.

The reminder sent Eggsy into a frenzy, and did a few deep breathing exercises. In, out, in, out. Once his heart stopped pounding against his chest, he squared his shoulders and said, “right. I’ve been giving him courting gifts, can’t be too hard, yeah?”

Roxy smiled sadly at him, because Eggsy was so fucking gone already.

\---

“He won’t come,” Merlin worried, his voice calm and cool, but he felt anything but, and his scent was quick to give him away.

Harry sighed tiredly beside him. It was something Merlin recognized when Harry was done with his shit, or rather the type that he used when Bors went through too many grenades, or when Eggsy parkour off a building and sprained an ankle; that had Merlin worrying, too, to be fair. He was grateful he didn’t add anything, because sure that anything Harry would say could likely add to the fire; Merlin didn’t need that.

Another five minutes passed, and he was about to open his mouth to stress more when Eggsy barrelled up the steps, breath coming out in huffs, his cheeks flushed, and it was clear the alpha had ran from the bullet train to the foyer of the shop.

“Sorry,” Eggsy gasped, and braced his hands against knees for a moment. He cleared his throat, straightened up and looked at Merlin.

Merlin thought he looked very handsome in his pressed black trousers, white button down and navy waistcoat. The shade of blue complimented the lad’s complexion, and hair.

“We really need to look into getting faster transportation,” Eggsy directed to Harry, all business like as if he didn’t smell like a boy who was about to lose his virginity.

Harry rolled his eye. “Yes, I’ll add that to the list of things I need to worry about,” he replied dryly, and went to leave. As he passed Merlin, he gave his shoulder a squeeze, and made sure to shift a warning gaze to Eggsy - everything about his face said don’t fuck this up - and left the two be.

“Shall we?” Eggsy asked, a hand gently placed to the small of Merlin’s back. He pulled away a bit, only for Merlin to grab his hand and hold it there.

Merlin’s scent growing around them, and it was hard to miss how Eggsy leaned into it.

“That is welcome,” Merlin whispered quietly, before they headed out of the shop.

It was a short trip to the chip shop, and Eggsy had kept his hand on Merlin’s back the entire time. The weather was nice enough that they had decided to eat outside, their conversation light, a little work related but overall pleasant.

A brief silence fell around them, the air shifted between them. It was warmer, welcome, a desire rippled and Merlin could feel Eggsy lean forward, as if he was gravitated to Merlin, like he were the source of the change.

Merlin realized he was, and moved his hand just a few inches until their fingers brushed one another. And somehow, just a simple contact had the colors in his vision brighten, almost sharper from the skin to skin. His heart raced, took off like a shot, when Eggsy turned his palm to lace their fingers together, it was like they fit with one another.

His eyes swept to meet Eggsy’s, held his gaze, and tried to get a read of the gorgeous aroma of the earth after it just rain. Eggsy’s scent was soft, gentle, unlike any other alpha he had ever known, but there was an undertone as well, like thunder in the distance of the storm that just past.

“I like the gifts,” he said after a time, and didn’t miss how Eggsy’s pheromones thickened with pride. It was near choking, but Merlin found comfort in it.

“I’m glad,” Eggsy was sincere.

“I have nae been courted before. I know of the process, and all of that, but lad.” There was a regretful tone in his voice. “There are things ye need to know about me.” Merlin hoped the implication was received. That his age wasn’t just an issue, but inability to produce offspring for him was a problem, and he didn’t want to take any opportunities away from Eggsy. Not when the lad had so many ripped from him, as a child.

Eggsy changed the position of their hands, in favor to smooth his thumb over Merlin’s knuckles - the gesture felt nice, left a trail of warmth over his skin.

“I know,” Eggsy replied softly. And it was clear the alpha didn’t need further explanation, that children would likely be a dream, rather than reality for them. “And I still want you,” he added.

Merlin smiled at that, it was an expression he so rarely used, all genuine and crinkled the corners of his eyes.

“You look adorable,” Eggsy blurted, the alpha seeming unable to contain his pleasure as Merlin’s grin widened.

“Aye, I want ye too,” he replied, and they stayed connected like that for a moment. “I’d like to know ye better, ye know,” he waved his free hand suggestively, “outside of Kingsman.”

“And we can,” Eggsy assured, and added, “Perhaps over a proper date? Come to my house. I’ll cook for you,” he offered.

Merlin’s chest warmed, constricted, with the care Eggsy was willing to provide. The lengths the young alpha was willing to go to make this work, make this happen.

“Isn’t it more appropriate I cook?” He laughed a little. “More conventional, at least that’s what I had gathered,” he teased a little.

Eggsy chuckled, and took Merlin’s other hand with his own and held it tight. “Babe,” he said affectionately; Merlin sighed from the pet name. “Nothing about us is conventional,” Eggsy smiled.

“Aye,” Merlin agreed, and their food forgotten about as they stayed linked, just looking at one another.

\---

“Hey, mum?” Eggsy was over at his mother’s, Daisy in his lap eating apple slices his mother had prepared. “Do you still have gram’s recipe for shepherds pie?” he wondered, and bent to the side gathering the fruit Daisy had dropped. “Gotta be careful, Dais,” he said softly.

“Sorry,” the 5 year old responded, and returned to assemble the slices so they made the shape of a whole apple.

Eggsy thought it was cute. “She’s picking up some tinkering habits from Sean, yeah?” he inquired, a playful air around him.

His mother blushed at the mention of her mechanic. “He’s a good man,” she added lightly.

“I didn’t say he wasn’t,” Eggsy quickly replied. He stood, placing Daisy in his spot, and gave his mum a hug, comfort and protection radiated off of him. “I just want you to be safe. Dean wasn’t bad at first either,” he reminded her.

It had all been good and great, when Dean first came around, quickly going tits up when Eggsy presented as alpha. Apparently the older alpha had felt threatened, like it was a pissing contest, except Eggsy didn’t have much fight - not after the first 10 times being smacked around, or given a black eye, on more than one occasion.

“I know,” she whispered, before she pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Don’t worry so much, babe,” Michelle tried to soothe her son, a calming scent surrounded them easily masked the distressed one Eggsy had given off; he closed his eyes against it, allowed it to envelope around him like a warm, soft blanket.

“Right,” Eggsy murmured.

Michelle hummed, as she turned way to fish through the old cookbook. It had been given to her by Lee’s mother. “Besides,” she said as she flipped through a few pages, “he’s a beta, so no harm there, right?” she offered, hopeful.

Eggsy eyed her skeptically, before returning to his earlier position with Daisy easily going back to his lap, and she had finally started to eat her snack. He came to rest his chin on her blonde head of hair, just watching his mother; he’d never stop worrying about his girls.

“You are doing it again,” Daisy pointed out, as she twisted in his lap and pat his cheek, a gesture so often done by their mum. “Sean is good people,” she promised, gave him a firm nod which jostled her pigtails, a look of confidence plastered to her small features.

And somewhere along the way, Eggsy had missed how observant Daisy had become.

“Okay,” he indulged her, and pecked her small nose.

“Here you go,” Michelle handed over an old recipe card, tattered and well worn from years of use. “Since when do you cook?” she asked, a little curiously. Her tone held the same inquisition she often used, when Daisy had done something she shouldn’t and tried to hide it.

Eggsy picked up on it in an instance, and really there was no sense in beating around the bush. “Since I want to cook for someone,” he told her. His cheeks burned with the stare she gave him, all of a sudden felt self conscious. “Wot?” He was all of a sudden very interested in how many slices Daisy had left.

Michelle sat across from him, her eyes alight with excitement. “Who is he?” she asked, and waved her hands between them when he looked up in surprise - he hadn’t remembered mentioning liking a bloke. “Don’t give me that look, know you like blokes over women,” she chided, and sure he had dated girls in the past, but few and far between.

He huffed a little exacerbated, but gathered if he didn’t spill the beans now he’d end up with a string of questions. His mum would just poke and prod until she found out; she was always eager to find him a mate.

So, Eggsy told her all he knew about Merlin, or at least as much as she was allowed to know. He was impressed she only cringed once at the mention of his age, but her scent never wavered from support. It went well, all things considered, and Eggsy even stayed for dinner.

Daisy was, as always, happy and pleased to be able to play with him; Eggsy was too, and missed being able to spend more time with her.

Before he left, he tucked Daisy in - one of the things he had given up once joining Kingsman, the ability to do this each night. He smoothed the duvet over her small shoulders, as he leaned in to kiss her forehead.

“You be good for mummy, okay?”

“I’m always good for mummy,” she swore, and bit her lip when he lifted an eyebrow at her. “Okay, I’ll be good,” she sighed.

“Good.” Eggsy made sure she had her favorite stuffies tucked as well, and sang to her until eyelids drooped with exhaustion. “I’ll see you again soon, Flower,” he promised.

“Okay. Love you, Eggsy,” she murmured, already half asleep.

His heart squeezed. “I love you, too.”

His mum was at the bottom of the stairs, a tupperware container - with leftovers - in one hand and JB’s lead in the other. “I’d say stay longer,” she murmured, a sad smile in place, “but I know you work early.” He didn’t miss the way her usually bright, and sunny scent turned just a bit.

“I know, mum.” He hated to leave them so early. “Promise I’ll come by again,” he assured, his scent warm, sincere and full of love; he really did miss his girls.

She smoothed palms over his shoulders, and did that annoying mother thing where she picked lint off of his black vest; Eggsy found it endearing. “Okay, go, before I start the water works,” she said with a laugh, and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Love you.” He kissed her cheek, took JB’s lead and offered food to head out.

She stood inside the doorway, and Eggsy turned to blow her another kiss.

“I love you, too,” she called after him, before Eggsy loaded into the waiting cab and left.

On his way home, Eggsy looked at the recipe, a smile in place, and silently prayed he didn’t cock this up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all of the love, and kind words you are leaving on this story! It means a lot, I put so much work into this fic.  
I hope you all continue to enjoy!  
Much love <3 xoxo

Merlin hummed to the melody of Country Roads he had playing, as he shaved his head smooth; he was due at Eggsy’s in three hours. Which left Merlin plenty of time to soak in a bath, and have a good wank before going. He was sure if acquired a boner, while seated with the young alpha, was frowned upon especially on a first date.

The tub filled, and another track by John Denver played through the space. He settled comfortably beneath the warm water, while Denver sang about leaving on a jet plane. All of the tension left his body, as he arched up while stroked himself. It was slow, careful, he was in no rush to bring himself off, and decided fuck it and added two fingers to his hole; his slick hot in comparison to the water he was in.

He was two strokes away from fucking himself into an orgasmic frenzy, Eggsy’s beautiful face on his mind when the bathroom door banged open, caused Merlin to startle; his bath water sloshed onto the floor.

Merlin was quick, had a hold of the knife he kept beneath his soap dish, and held it up when he noticed Harry, who stood in the doorway seeming amused. With a loud flop, Merlin dropped back into the tub, and didn’t even bother to contain the moan of pain that left him; his sack ached. It felt as if someone had a vice grip over the base of his cock, prevented his orgasm and fuck that hurt.

“Christ,” he panted, he finally found his voice. “Ye dinnae know how to fucking knock?” Merlin grasped hold of his cock and balls, hoped to soothe away pain. “Fuck,” he whimpered; he didn’t give a fuck.

“You need a good fucking, yes,” came Harry’s snarky reply, as he checked himself in the mirror. His scent held onto his amusement, and Merlin debated grabbing his blade and stabbing him anyway. “Seamus,” he tisked lightheartedly, and offered Merlin no privacy as he pointedly looked at his still hard dick. “A wank before a date?” His tone held all the disappointment a mother carried when finding out their child flunked a subject. It was almost funny...almost.

“Aye,” he agreed, as he continued to nurse his neglected member. “I thought it to be the sensible thing to do. Ye know, so I’m not walking around with a hard dick and slick soaked pants,” Merlin snapped.

And the bastard was actually making a poor attempt to hide his smile. “Touchy,” Harry murmured. “I’ll leave you to your business, but do hurry. I brought something for you.”

Merlin watched him leave, and exhaled loudly as he returned to his previous activity. It was only mid-wank, did he finally process what Harry had said.

“What did ye bring?” he called out.

A few seconds passed before a, “You’ll see,” replied from the other side of the door.

It took Merlin twice as long to find his release, after that.

He stood before his bed, hands on hips and shook his head. “Nae,” Merlin denied.

Harry had placed together the makings of a three piece suit atop his bed. He really just wanted to wear the cream colored, cable knit jumper and dark jeans he had set out; Merlin so rarely got to dress in normal clothes.

“Oh, yes,” Harry argued, and handed the navy blue pressed trousers to Merlin. “I believe blue is Eggsy’s favorite color,” he offered, as if that would change Merlin’s mind.

“I do not care,” Merlin stated, and ignored Harry’s pout as he dressed in the outfit he had set out. “It is dinner at his house, not the Savoy,” Merlin reminded him, as he pulled the jumper over his head. The material was soft and warm against his skin, still carried the scent of his mum - who had sent it to him last Christmas, which proved how often he actually wore other clothing - and was glad to put it to good use.

“A gentleman is always prepared,” Harry huffed, his displeasure surrounded Merlin as he placed the suit back into the closest.

Merlin snorted. “I am not a gentleman.” He completed the outfit with a comfortable pair of dark brown boots, and chose not to punch Harry when he made a noise of disgust in the back of his throat. “Keep yer comments to yourself,” he said, and thought about revoking Harry’s access to his flat.

“I have not said a word,” Harry defended easily.

“Mhm,” Merlin hummed sarcastically, and applied a few sprits of cologne, that enhanced his natural scent; one of his favorites. Once he smoothed his jumper, got a final look at himself, he turned to Harry.

“How do I look?” he asked, knowing full well that Harry would be honest, no matter if he didn’t wear what Harry had picked.

Harry’s aroma changed from judgemental, to sincere in a second. “Wonderful,” he promised, and added, “but don’t let that get to your head.” He smiled as the words left his lips.

“Thanks.” Merlin rolled his eyes, and headed out; Harry trailed behind.

\---

“No, no, no,” Eggsy worried, as he waved a potholder about in hopes to dispel the smoke. “Fuck,” he whispered harshly. Eggsy turned to look at JB, who cocked his head to the side, as if his dog could help him. “How am I supposed to impress him with charred shepherd's pie?” he asked. JB barked in response.

Eggsy was about to say more, not that it would do him much good, when the doorbell rang and mentally cursed. He yanked the flour coated apron off and tossed it onto the counter, before he went to let Merlin in; his heart in his throat the whole time.

He took a few deep breaths, and opened the door. “Okay, so…” Eggsy stopped mid sentence when he looked at Merlin.

It was one thing to wonder what the man looked like outside of Kingsman, it was a whole other thing to see it in person. Fucking hell, he was sexy as ever with his freshly shaven head, salt and pepper stubble shadowed his face, and Christ on a bike that made him look dangerous. In the most fucking delectable of ways; Eggsy thought maybe he’d have Merlin for dinner.

“Oh,” Eggsy sighed, body saged against the door.

A full minute passed before Eggsy came back down to earth, and realized Merlin stood before him with a bottle of wine in hand, a beautiful pink blush colored the exposed skin of his cheeks. The aroma of fresh linen thickened, invaded Eggsy’s nostrils and snapped him all the way back. It took him a moment to notice he had leaned closer to Merlin, and damn near fell all the way into his chest as JB barrelled between his legs to hop all over Merlin.

“Oi, you little shit,” Eggsy exclaimed, as he found his footing and scooped JB up. “You remember Merlin, yeah?” Like JB understood, the little pug woofed, tongue flopped to the side as he panted excitedly. Yeah I like him too, Eggsy thought to himself.

“Someone is happy,” Merlin said with a laugh, as he reached out to scratch between JB’s ears; his eyes held Eggsy’s as he spoke.

After an embarrassingly long pause, Eggsy said, “Come in,” as he ignored the heat that crept up his neck. “Make yourself at home,” he urged, and accepted the bottle of wine.

“I hope red will go. I was not sure what to get,” Merlin admitted, as he squatted to give JB belly rubs - who had flopped in front of his feet. “Haven’t changed a bit,” he commented lovingly.

Eggsy hummed, half in thought and panic. “I’m not sure what we are having,” Eggsy murmured under his breath. He brought the wine into kitchen, and sighed at the disaster he called a casserole.

Puffs of smoke escaped cracks in the mashed potatoes, and he wondered where the fuck he had gone wrong. He thrummed fingers against the counter pondering the fuck up that should have been dinner, when he sensed Merlin behind him. It was hard to ignore that scent, and it was permanently embedded in his brain, or how the omega filled the room with amusement.

“I don’t know what happened,” Eggsy confessed, after a moment. “I followed the recipe my mum gave me.” He took the card to hand to Merlin. “I thought it was odd to have it bake for over 3 hours.”

Merlin covered his mouth, and Eggsy could see him try to stifle the snort - that escaped his lips anyway - as he read over the card. “Oh, it’s not funny,” he tried to say around a chuckle. Eggsy could feel his scent churn, turn sour. “There is a smudge here. See?” He pointed to what Eggsy saw as a 3, which now brought to his attention was clear 1 ½.

Years of abuse, water damage, had obscured the writing. Eggsy felt like an arse, he should have asked his mum when he questioned 3 hours. That would have been the smarter thing to do, but he had been so sure. He took the recipe from Merlin, who had now braced himself against the counter as he giggled. Eggsy found himself joining Merlin, because it was hard to find anger when Merlin sounded so adorable. He ended up leaned against Merlin, a few tears had escaped he laughed so hard, as he looked back at the sad excuse of dinner; he chuckled harder.

“You,” Eggsy said between giggles. “You should have seen it when it first came out. Looked alive,” he snorted. Merlin now had an arm wrapped around his shoulders, who couldn’t even speak as he coughed to catch breath.

“Oh, fuck,” Eggsy sighed, and ran a hand over his face. “I guess I shouldn’t cook.” He straightened himself, then poked the casserole with a knife and it collapsed. “Did the filling disintegrate?” he inquired, as he peeked in to see a brown sludge. Which should have been meat, peas and carrots.

“I hate to be the stereotypical arse here, but perhaps the alpha should leave the cooking to the omega?” Merlin offered, nothing but humor cloaked his tone and scent.

Eggsy reached over to pinch his side. “Don’t be a shit,” he added, and froze after realized what he had done. “I’m sorry,” he said quickly. He wasn’t certain that was welcome, that they were there yet.

His gaze touched Merlin’s, hazel eyes hooded, dark with desire; Eggsy noted. He swallowed the lump formed in his throat, raised a hand to cradle Merlin’s cheek, thumb swept over and enjoyed the way stubble scraped his skin.

“You should wear it like this all of the time.” Eggsy felt a growl vibrate through his chest, as Merlin whined in response. He leaned in, a moan escaped his lips when Merlin met him halfway.

Their lips touched, it felt like fireworks exploded between them, as Eggsy pressed closer; he sighed into the kiss. He lost some balance, as Merlin’s tongue plummeted into his mouth. The omega tasted of mouthwash, a hint of scotch, and something else - a taste that was entirely unique to Merlin.

Dinner was completely forgotten about, as Eggsy tipped Merlin forward, a hand wandered between his jumper and skin. With a deft finger, Eggsy traced the smooth places that made up Merlin’s abs. A set of hands curled in the back of his hair, pulled softly against his waves, which enticed a few moans from him. Eggsy’s head bobbed back into the touch, their mouths separated a bit, as Merlin’s lips explored the curve of Eggsy’s neck.

Eggsy leaned back enough, he lost his footing, and in his haste to straighten himself toppled forward, knocking himself on top of Merlin who fell back.

“Oh shit,” Eggsy called out, as one of Merlin’s hands jabbed his ribs. “Ow,” he whined a little, and rolled to the side; his back on the tiled floor.

They both breathed hard. Eggsy’s dick was now painfully hard against his pants and trousers, and fuck he had wanked before this.

“Well,” Merlin mentioned thoughtfully, arousal thick in his voice. “That is a wonderful sight.” His eyes trained on Eggsy’s trousers as he spoke.

“Yeah?” Eggsy asked on an exhale, a hand ghosted over Merlin’s chest to the bottom of his jumper, and lifted to expose his chest. “You are gorgeous,” he approved, it was a soft whisper, and angled himself to steal another kiss.

It was sweeter, softer than the first one, but sparks flew as they connected. Eggsy peered between slit eyes, noted how color around them seemed brighter, almost clearer as they kissed. His curiosity got the best of him, and he pulled away enough so that they shared the same breath, and watched the color dim fractionally; he thought that was fucking wild.

Eggsy took this time to remove Merlin’s glasses, discarded somewhere safe before he curled against Merlin’s side.

The omega melted easily into him, and rolled them so that Eggsy was on top, just hovered over Merlin’s body.

He dove in, lips crashed with one another, Eggsy could feel the scrape of teeth over his lower lip. The exchange was rough, hunger bled between them, hands everywhere to touch a free spot of skin, feel his warmth against his palms, as Eggsy’s tongue swept out to trace his lips, cheek, chin, and the width of his jaw. A low growl sounded between them, as Eggsy reveled the feel of Merlin’s rough stubble on his tongue.

A steady set of hands rested over his bum, squeezed against flesh as Eggsy lowered himself, aligned his body to lay flush on top Merlin.

Merlin tipped his hips in response, hard dicks slotted against one another with his movement.

The warmth of Merlin’s slick hot, wet through his trousers, and seeped into Eggsy’s clothing. Eggsy ground down, enjoyed the soft gasp left Merlin’s mouth in surprise, as he methodically moved in a slow, careful tandem. The friction between their bodies caused Eggsy’s dick to thicken further, swell, until he felt as though the tip would pop off; he leaked pre-come.

“Fuck,” Merlin sighed. It was a strangled sound, as Eggsy continued to rut against him.

“Maybe another time,” Eggsy replied, his breath came in quick huffs. Soon, Merlin began to move in unison with Eggsy; he increased pace with his need for release.

They met for a deep, desperate kiss. One that left them breathless, aching for more, as Eggsy came off in his pants - Merlin shortly followed with a soft call of his name. It was slow, so intense and sent fire coursed through his veins; he could only imagine how insane it would be when they had sex. The thought of busting a knot it Merlin had a shiver run up his spine; Eggsy wanted that very much.

As their breathing returned to normal, Eggsy sought purchase to bury his nose deep into Merlin’s scent gland, allowed the rich aroma of fresh linen cloud his reality. He grazed his teeth along the area his bite would go; Merlin purred happily with the contact. Eggsy shifted to lay beside Merlin, as the omega rested his head over Eggsy’s heart. The crown of his head under Eggsy’s chin, as they situated into a cuddle.

A few minutes passed before Eggsy peered down at Merlin, who breathed softly, and smelled of pure bliss.

“Sorry about dinner.” His fingers swept along Merlin’s exposed forearm.

Eggsy felt the shape of Merlin’s smile against his neck, a delicate kiss placed there. “I’m not,” Merlin responded; Eggsy grinned from ear to ear.

They peeled themselves off of the floor, Eggsy dressed in lounge wear, Merlin in his dressing gown, and spent the rest of the evening drinking the lovely red wine Merlin brought, and eating pizza from a shop not far from Eggsy's flat under candlelight, just as he had planned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love and support on this story, a lot of hard work went into this one, and I appreciate it all!  
Much love <3 xoxo

Merlin walked into his office, a pep in his step, and headed to grab a cup of coffee. A few of his workers turned their heads, scent curious, he ignored them all and went to sit at his desk to go through some emails. As always, there were about ten from Harry, and a few others from agents apologizing for late paperwork, at least they acknowledged their tardiness, unlike others Merlin knew.

He was honestly too happy to give a fuck about late reports, and replied to each one with a kind disposition. All except for one, it was from Harry inquiring a meeting for budgets on fabric and shoes. Because Harry fucking Hart couldn’t go a full week without mentioning clothes, or something having to do with wardrobe. Merlin gave him a simple no, and continued on with his morning.

Thankfully nothing major was going on in the world, and only had to surveillance an hour long conversation between Tristan and an agent of MI-6. They were working to branch out, and work with other organizations. What better way than to merge with a local agency, but only when absolutely necessary, as Harry told them. Not that Merlin blamed him, most of the time they used half arsed tech, and had less than desirable training techniques for their agents. But with Kingsman’s added influence, Merlin could plant a few bugs into Q’s head and perhaps finagle Harry and their head to meet. It wouldn’t hurt, and would save them a lot of hassle when it came to picking up missions, and cleaning up their fuck ups.

“Well, you are smelling awfully pleasant this morning,” Harry commented, not even as much as a knock on his door, or a hello, as he walked in.

Merlin was used to it. “Good morning to ye too, Arthur,” he replied kindly, a wide smile in place.

They bickered a bit about the email Merlin had sent, and no surprise Harry would come down himself and try to press his suit on the matter. It wasn’t going to work. Merlin had finished his second cup of coffee, and thought about switching to scotch - because Harry was pissing him off - when his email pinged.

He would have ignored it, if the sender wasn’t Eggsy. He stared at his screen longer than necessary, and could feel Harry’s eyes all over him; his scent thickened with anxiety as his mouse hovered over the unopened message.

“Are you going to open it?” Harry wondered nonchalantly. The sound of his oxfords tapped the tiled floor; Merlin found it bloody annoying.

He ignored Harry’s inquiry, and hoped the alpha would get the message and fuck off, but he was never that lucky.

“Is there something I can help ye with?” Merlin snapped.

Harry hummed thoughtfully behind him. “Nope,” came his reply, with a sound pop on the ‘ope’.

There was something disturbingly cheery about his scent, how Eggsy’s email suddenly evoked this interest from Harry. Merlin was sure he knew what he was about, but he wasn’t going to give Harry the satisfaction and spill details. It was always about the details with Harry, and surer than shit Merlin knew Harry wanted them about his date.

He refused to open the email, and another five minutes of silence passed of Harry hovering over him, before Merlin turned to face him with an expectant stare.

“Well, get on with it,” he snapped.

Harry rocked back on his heels. “How did it go?” He didn’t even try to hide his curiosity anymore, it spilled out of his aroma and voice. “Did you...you know.” Harry wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

Mordred coughed from his station, got up and excused himself.

Merlin tilted his head thoughtfully, blinked a few times, and replied, slowly, “no.”

A moment passed before Harry snorted. “Oh, you have to give more than that, Seamus,” Harry tutted lightly, and took the free chair beside Merlin.

He sighed at Harry’s persistence. “We had dinner, kissed and I went home,” Merlin informed him, because he didn’t have to go into each detail.

And what happened that night was for him and Eggsy, and them alone.

“You are boring,” Harry complained.

Merlin rolled his eyes. “It was the first proper date, Harry,” he reminded him. “We are nae like Percival and ye were.” He turned away and went back to the email he still hadn’t opened.

“Who is not like us?” Percival asked as he poked his head into the room, before he strolled in with paper in hand. “My report, Merlin,” he said formally.

The beta smiled softly at him, and swatted Harry’s hands away when he went to pull Percival in his lap.

“Harry,” Percival hissed.

Merlin snorted a laugh. “At least someone tries to keep things professional around here,” he muttered under his breath, his attention focused on Percival’s mission paperwork and gave a firm nod of approval. “Excellent work, agent. Ye may go to medical and take 48 hours leave.” He filed the manila folder away to be archived later.

“Will I be seeing you home?” Percival directed to Harry, and allowed a gentle sweep of fingers over his mate bite.

“Of course,” Harry promised, and did a poor job to contain the arousal building in the room; Merlin choked out a cough.

“If ye are going to smell like that, ye can leave,” he gripped. Merlin was getting antsy. “Leave anyway. Ye are being a pest.”

Percival chuckled, and managed to drag his alpha out the door before calling a farewell to Merlin.

He let out a long sigh, and finally read what Eggsy had sent; only a half hour later, no big deal. It was a link to a restaurant close by, that was well known for its shepherds pie, a time and date; Merlin grinned like a fool. He glanced at the calendar, he was off duty that day, and sent a reply confirming his availability.

\---

Their second attempt at eating was far more successful, and lead to a few more lunches; Eggsy even left more gifts on Merlin’s desk.

Eggsy was currently at Merlin’s flat when he rolled them over, so that he hovered above Merlin, his lips never left Merlin’s. Their hands were everywhere, as they struggled to get naked, or as near as they could. He leaned head back to catch his breath, a deep growl reverberated from him as he took the sight of Merlin in.

Merlin was all wide eyes, cheeks flushed with arousal and the giddiest grin, that Eggsy had ever seen, plastered to his face. It was fucking adorable.

“Hi,” Eggsy said softly. He still couldn’t believe this perfect omega was his soulmate, that Merlin was just as crazy about him, as Eggsy was for him.

The aroma of fresh cotton thickened around them, filled Eggsy’s nostrils and he wished, not for the first time, that he could live here forever.

“Hello,” Merlin purred seductively, a hand reached up to run through Eggsy’s already tousled hair.

A long moment passed where they just stared at one another. Eggsy could have sworn Merlin’s hazel eyes seemed to liquefy, flecks of gold and greens swirled together in a way Eggsy was entranced. Merlin’s eyes looking so much like the stone Eggsy had gifted, they were breathtaking.

“What?” Merlin asked, a bit self consciously, a soft smile in place - cheeks a gorgeous soft pink.

Eggsy ran his palms along the smooth surface of Merlin’s head, and leaned down for a tender kiss. His scent growing around them, wrapping them up like a warm, soft blanket carrying so much more than sexual desires - something entirely deeper.

“How did you go this long without mating with someone?” Eggsy wondered, as he traced Merlin’s jaw with his nose, down his neck to settle comfortably at the omega’s scent gland. The one Eggsy hoped would display, one day, a mark that told the world Merlin was his. “You are perfect,” he whispered, and dropped a delicate kiss to his skin.

A delightful sound erupted from Merlin’s lips with the contact, as he pressed into the offered affection. “I was waiting for ye,” he answered after a moment.

Something so simple, just five ordinary words, evoked an emotion out of Eggsy. One he hadn’t known to be stirring in him, growing, thriving, on the brink of bursting between them and engulfing them. Eggsy allowed it to flourish, welcomed the new feeling and pushed it out; Merlin’s soon matched.

“Yeah,” Eggsy replied softly, not sure he could manage anything more as his throat swelled from the weight of Merlin’s words.

Another breath passed between them, before Eggsy worked lips over Merlin’s exposed skin. He trailed hot, wet kisses over his omega’s chest, down to his navel where tongue slipped out to trace the perimeter, and dip in; Merlin shivered below him.

Merlin was panting, wiggling beneath him, and the sweet aroma of his slick quickly cut through Eggsy’s conscious as he continued his quest south. With skilled fingers, Eggsy hooked under Merlin’s waistband, yanked down to leave him completely exposed.

“Now,” Eggsy breathed, his face close to Merlin’s half hard dick, and lowered to swipe a stripe from the base to tip, worried his tongue over the slit before lifting off. “Aren’t you a sight,” he praised, and enjoyed the way Merlin tangled fingers in the back of his hair.

“The view is pretty good here,” Merlin murmured, voice low and husky with need.

Eggsy beamed at that, and returned to trace the shape of Merlin’s cock with his tongue, it was a lovely cock, started from the tip down to work his way to Merlin’s hole. He stopped to pop a ball into his mouth, worked it around a bit, and then the other before he gave Merlin’s leaking hole attention.

Slick poured out in a steady trickle, it glistened in the low light, looked entirely inviting and Eggsy was a weak man, far too indulgent to deny himself this gorgeous man. It was sweet, just a bit tart too, and exactly what he dreamed it would taste like against his tongue. Eggsy’s head swam with the overwhelming aroma’s they both gave off, coupled with how intoxicating Merlin tasted; he floated somewhere in euphoric bliss.

His lust hazed mind cleared with the loud moan that left Merlin’s lips - not at all trying to be quiet - and the sensation of a steady hand pulling against his hair. Eggsy groaned, mouthful of slick, and dove in for more.

He was quick, meticulous, as he devoured all that Merlin had to offer, which only coaxed more to seep out; Eggsy couldn’t keep up with it. He licked his way back up to Merlin’s dick, took the length in his mouth, and bobbed up and down.

Merlin was just above average, for a male omega. The girth and length perfect in Eggsy’s mouth, like Merlin was made for him.

“Fuck,” Merlin sputtered, breathlessly, as Eggsy sucked him off.

It didn’t take long before Merlin shouted Eggsy’s name, exploded in his mouth; Eggsy swallowed each drop. He kept his mouth in place, as Merlin came down from his orgasm. When Eggsy lifted off, Merlin breathed softly, lips pursed as their eyes met.

Eggsy scaled the length of Merlin’s body to trap his lips in a slow, deep kiss, slipping his tongue through parted lips, forced Merlin to taste his own spend, and danced with Merlin’s. A gentle hand slid down his chest to cup his groin and palmed there, long, nimble fingers felt the shape of his hard dick and began to stroke him through his trousers; their lips locked in a vice.

They were soft, noisy kisses as Merlin brought Eggsy off, his hand was firm, fingers rubbed the head of Eggsy’s dick; he choked out a moan.

“Seamus,” Eggsy exhaled, as his own arousal came to a peak, and spilled over hot and wet in his own pants.

The colors around him brightened for a moment, and went back to normal as he finished expelling his come. It was the oddest thing to have the colors in his life more vibrant, intense, as he and Merlin connected in this way.

“I think we’ve made a mess of your sheets,” Eggsy noted, his eyes fell on the slick stained spot, that darkened the powder blue fabric, beneath Merlin.

“They will wash,” Merlin assured. He ran the back of his knuckles against Eggsy’s cheek, lifted his chin to beckon him down until they met again. It was softer, lighter, entirely tender; Eggsy grinned into the kiss.

A few days later, Merlin returned home to an Amazon package on his doorstep. They contained hunter green, cotton sheets; his favorite color.

\---

“How are things with the omega, you were trying to cook for?” His mother didn’t try to hide her amusement, as she handed Eggsy a cuppa. Her blue eyes twinkled, while she took the seat across from him at her small kitchen table.

Eggsy ignored the jab at his cooking. “Things are moving along,” he admitted, and got a thrill when he said it.

He struggled to wrap his head around their growing relationship, not that he wasn’t good with it - he was fucking absolutely great with it - but it all was going so well. And Eggsy had never really aspired to find a mate, Merlin just sort of fell into his life, and he wasn’t fucking sorry for it.

“Good,” Michelle smiled kindly. Her scent grew with delight, as a delightful shrill of laughter drifted from the front room, followed by an equally joyful laugh from Sean.

“He treating you good, yeah?” Eggsy worried, because he’d always be concerned about his girls. “I know you said he was, and I believe you.”

“But you still worry,” she finished for him; Eggsy nodded. “Yes, babe. I’m sure,” she promised.

A tightness formed in his chest, one he couldn’t quite articulate into words as she grabbed his hand, and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“Doesn’t mean we won’t need you anymore. Just not as much,” she added. Eggsy hadn’t realized his fear was obvious. “I’m your mum, and I’d be a shit one if I didn’t know what my son was fretting over,” she told him.

They sat like that for a moment, Eggsy stressing over if Sean could be what they needed, but that was quickly forgotten about as Daisy bounded into the room and clambered onto his lap. Eggsy was used to being tackled, situated her better on his lap and she was getting so big, soon she wouldn’t fit here. The thought had his mood dipping a bit.

“Hey, Eggsy,” Sean strolled in, and cupped his shoulder to give a comforting squeeze before he took the spot beside Michelle. “How’s the tailoring business going?” he wondered.

Eggsy figured he was a good bloke, always seemed interested in what he did for a living, even if the man dressed in old jeans and beat up band shirts. He could appreciate the effort Sean showed in his mum’s kids.

“Good, good,” Eggsy answered, and was thankful he didn’t go into an hour long inquisition of fabric sales, and how bespoke suits were made.

They settled into an easy conversation about Daisy and her schooling, how she was going to audition to be in this year’s Christmas play. Eggsy’s heart swelled with pride for his girl; she was so big and smart. He had once worried she’d be behind, but she had excelled and thrived. It helped his mum got on her feet, and certainly the flat he had set them up in.

Sean also seemed to be a good influence for Daisy, she was getting better with her maths, and sciences since he’d come around.

It flowed into the evening, and Eggsy stayed for dinner; he had a good time. He managed to dodge a few more questions about his with relationship with Merlin, and only with the help of Sean who easily steered his mum’s focus from that.

“Would you like tuck in duty, Eggsy?” Sean asked, as Daisy hung from his hip.

Eggsy looked between them, and how Sean looked at his mum and sister like they were the moon, the stars, and the sun.

“No. I’ll catch the next time,” he promised and took Daisy to give her a fierce hug, and a kiss. “See you next time, yeah?”

“Okay,” she smiled brightly and kissed his cheek before Sean took her up to bed.

Michelle turned to her son, an expression on her face Eggsy couldn’t place. “You know she’ll always be your flower, yeah?”

All he did was nod his head, not sure he could trust his voice. For years he had felt like more than her brother, always a little bit more, but Daisy now had what looked to be a long-term father figure in her life, someone who could be here more than he could.

“You and Seamus spoke of having your own?” she wondered. Her scent giving away how hopeful she was, how she had struggled to keep that question at bay.

“No,” Eggsy replied, and raised a hand when she was about to protest. “Mum, I had a huge hand with Daisy, and with how much I travel it wouldn’t be conducive for a child,” he explained, and never mind he was sure Merlin couldn’t have them, but that was beside the point.

“Sure,” she agreed easily. “But Seamus would be there,” she argued gently, as she wiped off the table.

Eggsy exhaled a long breath. “You know his age, and I don’t think it’s possible if I’m being honest. Mum, I’m okay with it,” he reassured her.

She stopped cleaning and stood in front of him, studied his face for a long moment. “You are okay with not being a dad? Not passing on your name?”

“I am,” he confirmed, and never felt more sure of something. Eggsy came forward to kiss her cheek. “Besides, you gave Daisy the Unwin name. It won’t be completely lost,” he reminded her.

His mum smiled. “Unless she gets married.” Her smile widened when he went stiff.

“Never happening,” he swore, but knew it was futile to expect such things.

Michelle gave his cheek a pat, and saw him to the door. “Sure, love,” she said, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Stay warm, stay safe.” His mum wrapped the scarf a little tighter, and he didn’t miss the implication behind her words; Eggsy knew his mum wasn’t stupid.

“I will, mum. I love you,” he told her.

“Love you, too.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another update for you lovely readers, I hope you enjoy and would like to extend my appreciation to all the love on this story.   
Thank you <3 xoxo

The gifts came at a regular rate, once a week, and Merlin adored this weeks: a special blend coffee from the shop down the street; it was his favorite.

Merlin had a pot going, as he hummed a tune he’s heard Eggsy sing often - Your Song by Elton John, he remembered - and swayed around his kitchen. He fetched the toast from the toaster oven, lathered it with butter and raspberry preserves before cutting it diagonally, and licked the knife clean. With everything made, he took the plate and mug of fresh coffee to settle at the small bistro table, and read from the paper.

Usually he’d read from his tablet, but occasionally missed the feel of the paper between his fingers as he turned the page. There was something so soothing about it, and he often did the same with books. Had a few in his flat, most were romance with happy endings with mated couples who shared a white picket fenced in home, often in the country, with children and the promise for grandchildren in the future.

Merlin used to yearn for that kind of mundane life, wondered if he’d ever find that happily ever after, but over the course of his 20’s realized he’d spend his better child bearing years at Uni, which would then lead him to Kingsman. A life filled with loneliness without a mate, no children, and no white picket fences in sight.

As he finished his breakfast, Merlin figured it was worth the millions of lives he helped save over the years. Also helped he had the most attractive alpha courting him, and the best part about it was their compatibility: soulmates, perfect mates. The promise of their future together, was better than any other dream he had growing up.

He was so lost in thought that his phone pinging caused his heart to race, a quick glance had him smiling like a loon. A text from Eggsy asking for him to be ready at 1 pm, and dressed for the weather.

They had gotten a good amount of snow, more than Merlin had seen in a decade, and could swear there was enough to build a snowman, make snow angels; kids would have a blast. He sent his reply, agreeing to the terms, and slowly went about the morning.

The day passed quicker than he had anticipated, and was just tightening his scarf when Eggsy knocked on the door.

“Hey, guv,” Eggsy smiled, his cheeks and nose a light shade of pink from the chill in the air. “Hope you like the snow,” he said, holding up a pack for Merlin to see, and inside held a flask and thermos.

There was a park, not far from his flat, that had a decent hill for sledding and it was then that Merlin realized Eggsy had a tube, big enough for two, slung over his shoulder.

Merlin chuckled. “Sledding?”

Eggsy’s grin was wide and cheery, his scent just as giddy and wrapped comfortably around him. “It’s been a long time since I’ve done it, and I can only imagine how long for you.” He winked playfully, and easily dodged the punch Merlin swung at him.

“Ye are a cheeky bugger,” Merlin accused affectionately.

“You love it,” Eggsy claimed, and swung the backpack over his shoulders, before they set out to the park. It wasn’t a long walk, and the winter air wasn’t too bad, but Merlin could feel his nose and ears begin to feel a bit chilled. They crest the top of the hill, where Eggsy stopped and plopped the tub down to get settled on it. “Come on,” he pat the free spot in front of him.

Merlin nodded his head, and took a seat in front. It was oddly comfortable, even with their height difference. Eggsy’s arms secured around Merlin’s waist, before he kicked off with a booted foot and sent them flying down the hill. The air was frigid against Merlin’s face, but he was laughing, it was such a free and happy sound.

They ended up climbing the hill and went down a few more times, before they stayed at the bottom of the hill and created a rather sad looking snowman. Merlin was not surprised when Eggsy produced a carrot for the nose, buttons for eyes and mouth. It was just slightly crooked to the right, almost looking as sly as Eggsy often did.

“A snapback?” Merlin asked with a laugh, as Eggsy placed the black hat on their snowman. He looked at it for a second, something they had made together. “It’s perfect,” he settled on, and snapped a few photos with his phone.

“Here.” Eggsy handed Merlin the flask, after taking a few sips, and trudged off to a picnic table nearby.

There were other couples, families and kids doing the same thing. Eggsy poured out a serving each of steaming soup: split pea, one of Merlin’s favorites.

Merlin took the offered mug, a skeptical expression on his face but his scent was playful. “Ye didn’t make this, did ye?” A small smile in place, and he knew better, but wanted to tease.

Eggsy snorted. “Fuck no. Got this right from the kitchen at the estate.” He held his mug up to Merlin’s, and added, “cheers, babe.”

“Aye,” Merlin agreed, touching his with Eggsy’s.

A comfortable silence fell over them, as the sounds of laughing children filled the park, some adults joined in with the noise, as they had their lunch. It was nothing less than perfection, Merlin thought. The soup nice and warm, felt like it thawed Merlin from the inside out, as he took in their surroundings with Eggsy’s eyes on him; the alpha’s eyes always on him.

“Gorgeous view,” Merlin commented, his gaze shifted between the snow covered hills, trees and brush along the park.

“It is,” Eggsy agreed, but Merlin could hear the implication under his words; Eggsy wasn’t speaking of the nature around them. “I was hoping you’d accompany me home,” Eggsy mentioned lightly, as he packed everything up.

Merlin hummed thoughtfully, his aroma thickened with the offer to spend the rest of the day with Eggsy, curled by a fire and tangled on his sofa; it was a tempting thought.

A moment passed between them, and he could sense Eggsy’s unease. “I will,” he decided, and Eggsy’s scent warmed around them. He stood to cup Eggsy’s cheek, and leaned in for a quick kiss. “Silly alpha,” he said fondly, because he wasn’t going to give any other answer.

\---

And just as he suspected, they had a fire burning low, flames flickered to cast light against walls, and sofa.

Eggsy sprawled out on a cushion, their chests flush with one another as Merlin lay atop Eggsy, his head pillowed against his shoulder, as his alpha traced nonsense shapes against his back.

“Don’t want to leave,” Merlin whispered into the warmth of Eggsy’s neck, and kissed the soft skin there. “Ye are warm,” he noted. Eggsy’s body heat radiated off of him, seeped into Merlin’s skin.

Eggsy’s palm’s trailed down his spine to his arse to give it a squeeze, and back up. He continued the movement a few more times. The aroma of a cool breeze just after it had rained was overwhelming, but Merlin welcomed it and buried his nose to scent Eggsy.

“You don’t have to leave,” Eggsy finally answered, his hands never wavered from their quest to slip between Merlin’s jumper and vest to place his palms against soft skin. “You can stay as long as you want,” he offered, his voice no louder than the breath he exhaled, but it was like he had shouted it.

Merlin snaked his arms beneath Eggsy’s body, to rest at the small of his back. “What do ye mean, Eggsy?” he asked, because he didn’t want to assume anything.

“I meant what I said,” Eggsy explained. The pressure of velvety lips on Merlin’s forehead, before Eggsy said, “You don’t ever have to go.” There was a promise in those words, a weight that held more meaning than just staying the night.

He shifted to peer up at Eggsy, his eyes searched the blue-green ones looking down at him. They were soft, sincere, and he felt - not for the first time - he could get lost in them, get pulled into the depths of the eyes, that resembled the color of the sea. More promises than just shelter, a promise to care for him, and if he wasn’t mistaken something deeper, stronger, an unspoken emotion between them.

“Move in with me,” Eggsy said for better clarification, because Merlin hadn’t responded and in part it was due to the swell in his throat; Merlin was choked by the reality that someone cared for him, as much as Eggsy did. “Stay. You wouldn’t ever have to leave. We could spend every night together. You will always have a home with me here, in my heart, my soul. It all belongs to you, Seamus.”

Merlin wanted all of that, a permanent home with the man he had fallen in love with, because wasn’t that what was swelling in his chest? Preventing him from speaking? The realization was heavy, along with Eggsy’s fragrance which caused his head to swoon. There was so much love in the room, and it took him a moment to figure out it was his scent, too.

“I love you,” Eggsy whispered into the silence. “I love you, Seamus. I want to be your alpha. I want to be yours in all ways.” His fingers grazed Merlin’s back, caused him to shiver, and came to rest comfortably against the small of his back; the weight welcome. “I want to mate with you, if you’d have me,” his voice bled with the confession, as Eggsy professed his love for his omega.

“Yes,” Merlin answered, voice no higher than Eggsy’s had been. A slow, wide grin began to dominate Eggsy’s face, and all of a sudden his scent spiked; he radiated happiness, relief. “I accept ye as my alpha, for as long as I am living, and promise to love no one but ye. I love ye,” he managed to murmur, before Eggsy’s lips crashed against his.

The kiss was rough, almost claiming, but Merlin easily melted into the affection, taking as good as he got. No more words were passed between them, as Eggsy made sure to keep Merlin’s mouth rather busy the rest of the evening, and well into the night.

\---

“That’s the last of it,” Merlin huffed, as he deposited a box in the spare bedroom.

They had discussed it, once they had gotten their bearings from living in each other’s skin that night, and Merlin agreed that Eggsy had the bigger space. He wasn’t sad to see his flat go. It didn’t hold any fond memories, and he was happy to make new ones with Eggsy here. It was decided they’d convert the spare bedroom into an office for Merlin.

Eggsy had a smaller room, between their bedroom and spare room, that they would fix up for a space that Daisy could stay in.

“Good,” Eggsy said, as he pressed his chest to Merlin’s, a set of hands snaked around his waist and pulled him close. His soft lips found purchase at the nape of Merlin’s neck. He trailed a series of featherlight kisses along the collar of his shirt. “I think,” he breathed between a few pecks, “we deserve a shower,” he muttered, voice muffled against his neck before he gave it a delicate nip.

Merlin chuckled as he turned in Eggsy’s hold, to face him. “Do we?” he wondered.

Their lips met for a slow, deep kiss, one that left them both gasping for air.

“Oh yeah,” Eggsy purred seductively. Merlin could feel the twitch of his alpha’s cock against his groin; he pressed in a bit.

Eggsy dragged them off in the direction of the bathroom, hands, lips on every free surface of naked skin. They were clumsy - as they disrobed on their journey, and managed not to trip over fallen articles of clothing in their haste - and greedy, sharing quick, hunger filled kisses, ones where lips sucked between teeth; Eggsy nipped and sucked Merlin’s in, as he shoved Merlin into the stall.

Merlin untangled his hands from Eggsy’s hair to blindly reach behind him, and turn the water on. He hissed as it cascaded cool over their heated bodies, but it soon warmed. Steam swirled around them, up and over the top of the stall, surely clouding the room.

“Going to christen each surface,” Eggsy informed him huskily.

His breath ghosted over Merlin, it was warmer than the water spraying over them, all hot and heady with his need for Merlin.

“Yes,” Merlin drawled out, as Eggsy slipped a digit, and then two, into his hole.

“Fuck, so wet, baby,” Eggsy approved, his fingers slid in and out with ease; Merlin’s slick created perfect lubrication. He was on the third, when his scent changed from arousal to thoughtful in a second. “Be our first proper time, guv,” Eggsy reminded him. Merlin gave a grunt in answer, his brain fizzling out of reality as Eggsy pressed a finger against his prostate. “I kind of want you in bed,” he breathed, and growled loudly when Merlin took a fistful of his damp hair and yanked back, to lay a possessive bite to his shoulder. “Jesus,” he gasped, surprised.

“Well, then have me in bed,” Merlin purred, before he licked the teeth marks on Eggsy’s skin. “Mine,” he said, a whimper escaped him when Eggsy shoved his digits hard against his prostate.

“Yeah, Seamus. No one else’s,” Eggsy promised.

He made quick work to wash them down, Merlin a panting mess above him as he paid special attention to his dick, he licked a thick stripe from the base of his cock to the tip and worried his tongue over the slit until Merlin let out a shrill of breathless curses; Eggsy smiled. Eggsy allowed himself to lav around his whole, tongue probed the tight muscle as he consumed Merlin’s slick.

“You taste so fucking good,” Eggsy growled, a deep, possessive thing that sent a shiver through Merlin’s body - strong legs quivered, as they struggled to hold him in place.

“Bet I’d taste better with yer come inside me,” Merlin replied, a bit weaker than intended. His voice all breathy and weak. He moaned loudly, as Eggsy’s tongue made it all the way into his hole. “Oh fuck, ye are going to kill me,” he mewled, cried out. His hand sought purchase in Eggsy’s hair, it was as much to evoke pleasure, as it was to steady himself while Eggsy tongued his opening.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Eggsy responded.

He gave a few more licks, before he washed himself, turned the water off and barely passed a towel over their bodies, before he guided them to bed. A mass of limbs fell onto the mattress, all tangled with one another. Their lips found one another, comfortable to share breath, exchange noises of delight, satisfaction, as Eggsy moved to loom over Merlin.

His omega breathed heavily with wide eyes that darkened with arousal, need. Merlin’s skin flushed, so gorgeously, from heat of shower and their ecstasy.

“You are bloody gorgeous,” Eggsy said on an exhale, allowing his teeth to graze Merlin’s scent gland. The one he’d be marking Merlin as his. “Oh, baby, can’t wait to claim you as mine,” he growled.

“Soon, love. Soon,” Merlin agreed.

Merlin’s hips tipped, and bucked up Eggsy kissed down his torso, a palm passed his opening before Eggsy ran it along his own cock, slicked his dick before he situated between Merlin’s legs.

Eggsy looked at him for a moment, not for once believing he’d have this, a love like this, an omega to call his. He took the offered pillow, propped it under Merlin’s bum, and leaned forward, so that his dick was sheathed by Merlin as their lips met.

A soft cry left Merlin, it was entirely out of pleasure rather than pain, as Eggsy sat to allow Merlin to adjust. Merlin was hot, wet, so perfect around Eggsy and he knew right then he’d never be able to fuck another man again. Not that he’d want to, when he had someone so wonderful to call his.

“Ye can move,” Merlin managed to say. It was a strangled sound that left his lips.

He started slow, entirely gentle, as his hips moved to piston in and out of Merlin. Eggsy was sure to hit his prostate each time, and watched as Merlin came undone. The omega’s eyes rolled back, as his body arched up with each thrust in his arse. Eggsy focused on him, and only him, not the colors that seemed to brighten with their connection, sparks and bursts of color surrounded their bodies.

Merlin’s eyes were glossed over, a thin sheen of sweat coated his brow as his body shook with his impending orgasm.

“I love ye,” he choked out around a moan. “Fuck,” he sputtered, out of breath.

“I love you, too,” Eggsy mirrored his tone, and came with a loud growl that reverberated between them. Merlin shuddered, as he came untouched and leaked warm, thick slick around Eggsy.

There was something powerful about being able to achieve such an orgasm, so intense, yet so soft, and all the while not needing to touch his omega; Eggsy’s inner alpha sang with satisfaction. He carefully peeled himself away from Merlin, leaving with a sound kiss to his lips, and returned with a warm, damp flannel to wipe Merlin up. All the while brushing his mouth to Merlin’s, allowing love and adoration to pour out of him, surround them.

“I will take care of you. Forever,” Eggsy murmured against soft, parted lips before he crawled into bed, scooped Merlin close to his chest and dipped in to scent him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another update for you all! Happy Friday everyone!

The aroma of apples, cinnamon and spices filled his nose, as Eggsy walked through the door and briefly wondered if Merlin was baking while he removed his oxfords, coat and scarf placed them all in their proper homes.

“Babe,” he called out, as he wandered into the sitting room to find no Merlin.

It was one of the rare days Merlin was off, and Eggsy at HQ for the day, no missions scheduled and the world could live without Galahad out in the field. And Eggsy was quick to figure out Merlin didn’t live at HQ, much to his assumption before his omega moved in with him - it was nice to have him home each night.

“In the kitchen,” Merlin replied.

Eggsy nearly tripped over JB, on his way, who was happy he was home and entirely too eager for some pets. The pug acted as though he was starved from all attention, Eggsy thought it was cute.

“You act as if neither of us give you any attention, and that’s a load of bollocks, mate,” he accused affectionately, but stopped in the hall to give the dog a few belly rubs.

JB whimpered when Eggsy was done, Eggsy laughed. “We’ll cuddle on the sofa, yeah? Need to give my omega some love, too,” he told him on his way into the kitchen.

He was hit with the strong scent of, what could only be, a beef dish mixed with wine. It was warm, inviting, much like the fragrance of fresh cotton, that filled his nostrils. Merlin was at the counter, hips swayed to an imaginary beat that Eggsy couldn’t hear; he smiled.

“Whatcha making?” he inquired softly, and wrapped his arms around Merlin’s waist. He placed a firm kiss to the nape of his neck, before rested his chin on Merlin’s shoulder to peer over.

“It smells good,” he mused, a hand wandered down to the hem of Merlin’s jumper, and under to rub tight muscles, and smooth abdomen, which earned him a small shiver to run through his omega; Eggsy cock gave a twitch.

The gesture was completely domestic, Eggsy realized, and just a bit stereotypical. An omega home and cooking, alpha arrived from work doting on their love, but there was nothing conventional about their relationship or roles in the home.

It wasn’t hard to figure out Merlin would do the cooking, but Eggsy washed clothes and cleaned after dinner. They made sure everything was split 50/50, even when Merlin insisted he’d like to do for Eggsy, but that wasn’t how Eggsy saw things. He always thought the alpha cared for the omega, worshiped and loved them.

“We don't have time for that,” Merlin warned, in reference to Eggsy’s thickening dick. Eggsy didn’t miss the minute shift in the air. “My parents will be by soon,” he added, nervous. Eggsy went still against him.

He pulled back a bit, hands still under Merlin’s clothes. “Your wot?” Eggsy wished it hadn’t sounded like the wind was knocked out of him, but he all of a sudden couldn’t breathe. “I didn’t even know they knew about us,” he admitted.

“Aye,” Merlin answered, as he gently untangled Eggsy’s hold on him in favor to check the pot on the stove. “Harry, the ever helpful friend that he is, had a call with mother a week ago,” he grumbled. Eggsy watched him taste the stew, add a few spices and nod. “And so that means they are coming,” he explained, like this was a simple fact, and turned to Eggsy.

“Your parents,” he repeated, as if saying it would change what the evening would hold. “Babe!” he screeched. Because, fuck, he hadn’t even showered after sparring with Roxy. He could feel himself freaking out. Merlin hadn’t even met his mum and sister yet, and he had told them about Merlin.

“Eggsy,” Merlin said gently, and came forward to grasp his shoulders before ducking to meet his eyes, his hazel eyes gorgeous and held all of the confidence Eggsy suddenly lacked. “They will love ye, trust me,” he promised. Eggsy leaned into the warmth and comfort Merlin gave off, allowed it to seep into his skin.

He took a few cleansing breaths and nodded his head. “Okay,” Eggsy agreed, and it was more for himself than Merlin. “Right. How bad can this be?” he asked with a nervous laugh.

\---

It was just as bad as he had feared. Merlin’s Da, Jasper, was the cheeriest, funny old man Eggsy had ever met. He was tall, slender and bald just like Merlin. Eggsy made an easy friend in him, rather quickly.

But Merlin’s mother, Bonnie, who was the omega, was stoic, serious faced and carried that resting murder face Merlin so often wore. He began to wonder how Jasper had ended up with a woman so fucking scary. She shouldn’t be that intimidating for a small, old woman, but he kept those thoughts to himself.

Eggsy was terrified to say more than hello, and how do you do, because she looked at him like she’d eat his face off. So much for them liking him.

“Seamus,” she began, in the same Scottish burr Merlin had but stronger. Her hazel eyes, same as Merlin’s, pierced through Eggsy’s soul as they met his. “Why did I find out about yer...alpha,” her nose scrunched, face wrinkled like it pained her to say that. “From Harry?” she finished, and finally released Eggsy from her stare to turn to Merlin. “Or how about that he is yer soulmate?” she pressed, eyes accusing.

Eggsy had tried to get a read on her, but her scent was acrid, filled with anger and he wasn’t sure who it was directed towards. This woman seemed pissed off at the world, and he wanted to call Merlin a liar, because she really wasn’t pleased...at all.

Merlin appeared unaffected by his mother’s displeasure. “Because he is a prat, and doesn’t allow anyone to do things in their own time,” he snapped, and leveled her gaze. “And I planned to speak with ye and Da when we had a date for mating ceremony,” he informed her.

Eggsy was sure he’d melt right into the wood of his chair, with how hot her stare was.

“Ye know how I feel about this,” she hissed.

“Bonnie, lass, speak for yerself,” Jasper interjected quickly, as he waved a hand about dismissing his wife’s allegations. “It is the 21st century, and ye can't expect this young man,” he referenced to Eggsy, “to ask us for our son’s hand for mating. Seamus is a 50 year old man, he is nae a babe attached to yer breast any longer. Ye cannot expect our boy to be un-mated for the rest of eternity based off of yer family traditions. There is nothing traditional here, and that is okay. I don’t want to hear anymore of this, or we can leave.” The air thickened with his rising scent, and for a moment Eggsy wanted to submit to the older alpha’s power. He was shocked, to say the least, when she bared her neck just a bit.

“Jasper,” she whispered. It was clear she tried to fight the instinct for submission. “This is nae the place for this,” she managed through clenched teeth.

“Ye are right,” Merlin answered. “Ma, I love him and I know ye are put off I didn’t tell ye, and I’m sorry, but Harry shouldn’t have stuck his nose in places they don’t belong. I was going to bring it up when I called ye later this week.”

Bonnie seemed to sober up, as Jasper took a hefty swallow of the red wine served with beef bourguignon, and gave her a pointed stare.

“Harry is a good lad, don't be too hard on him.” Her scent softened considerably, a tiny smile in place, and fuck it was the same smile Merlin had. “I apologize for being rude in yer home, Eggsy,” she said, sincerely.

Eggsy nodded his head. “I understand,” he replied.

They all fell into a more comfortable conversation about where Eggsy worked, how he liked tailoring, and of what their future might hold, possible dates for a mating ceremony. Eggsy finally stopped feeling like he was being interrogated, and managed to laugh and smile along with Bonnie - who after a few drinks was actually a tolerable person.

She had found a comfortable spot in Eggsy’s side once they retired to the front room, a tray of cuppas made and a few more laughs shared; it was better.

“How do yer parents feel about this?” Bonnie gestured between her son and Eggsy - who were stared at one another like there was no one else in the room.

“It’s just my mum,” Eggsy explained, and added, “but she supports my decision. I never really wanted a bloke, the way I want Seamus,” he admitted. There was no one in the world he wanted more than his omega, and had wanted him for a bit.

Bonnie’s smile grew, and the conversation easily flowed into dates for a ceremony. They quickly discovered they wanted a late spring wedding, and it wasn’t until after 10 when his parents left with the promise for brunch tomorrow with Harry and his mum.

“Why did your mum look so smug when she said Harry and his mother would join?” Eggsy couldn’t place the expression on her face, it sort of scared him.

Merlin sighed, and headed to lean the mess from dinner as he said, “because Harry’s mother is far worse than mine.” He started to clear the table first, then headed to start dishes.

“That doesn’t make me feel good,” Eggsy admitted, as he took the clean plate and began to dry them.

“It shouldn’t,” Merlin replied, honest. “She gave Percival a hard time,” he supplied, and took the pot from the stove to wash. “She set him up in the servants quarters when Harry brought him for Christmas.”

Eggsy choked back a laugh, that was not at all funny. “Were they not mated or some shit? And is she one of those old stuffy birds, need to be mated and all that jazz?”

“Oh, they were mated,” Merlin laughed, shook his head at the memory. “She wanted Harry to mate a woman, or omega, so badly and honestly still doesn’t stop trying to fix Harry up with eligible birds and omega’s.”

Eggsy all of a sudden felt bad for Percival, and a wee bit for Harry, because that bit was a little funny. “That’s fucked up mate,” he settled on.

“It is,” Merlin agreed, and they finished in a comfortable silence.

They retired to the front room, a glass of Scotch each, a warm fire, and blanket draped over their laps as they curled into one another.

“Your mum doesn’t hate me because I’m a bloke, does she?” he worried.

Merlin finished his drink, set the empty glass on the table and turned so he faced Eggsy; their stomachs flush with one another. “No,” he promised quietly, before he took Eggsy’s glass away and set it next to his

Eggsy wrapped Merlin securely in his arms, and legs, and situated them better so Eggsy was on his back and Merlin rest on his tummy, facing him still, and began to rub Merlin’s back.

“Okay.”

“She wanted me to find my soulmate for decades,” Merlin explained, “and even longer than that to be mated, have babies, and the whole omega-alpha thing.”

He worked his palms up and over Merlin’s shoulders, and started to massage his neck. “So...I’m a disappointment to her?” Eggsy didn’t know how he felt about that.

Merlin tipped his face up to kiss Eggsy’s jaw. “No, my heart, ye are not.”

It took Eggsy a moment, too long, to register what that meant. “You are,” he concluded, doubt filled his voice, troubled his scent. That bothered him more than being a disappointment to her, himself.

“I wasn’t able to give her grandchildren, and will likely not ever be able to,” Merlin answered, his usually calm scent tainted a bit. “It is okay. I am okay with not having pups, but she had always envisioned more for me than an IT job at a tailors.”

Eggsy cupped his cheek, forced their eyes to meet, and extended love, security, to surround them. “You are more. You are everything.” Merlin’s answering smile was gorgeous.

“As are ye,” Merlin swore.

Neither of them said anything else about it the rest of the night, completely at ease to stay wrapped up with each other. They even dozed off on the sofa.

And Merlin was right, Harry’s mother was far worse than Bonnie. Eggsy had a bright idea to start a club for spouses with evil mother-in-law’s; he and Percival first on the committee.

\---

“This is lovely, babe,” his mum said, in reference to the full set table.

Eggsy couldn’t even take credit for it, so he didn’t. “It was Seamus, mum. He did all of this and even cooked.” He ignored the way his mum laughed a bit, and was grateful she didn’t mention the disaster his first date with Merlin was.

Not that the evening hadn’t ended fairly well, it was pretty fucking spectacular if you asked him.

Daisy was busy on a stool, with an apron on that matched Merlin’s, and fuck Eggsy fell in love with him all over again. They had went to a baking supply store, and had found a mother-daughter type set of aprons. The frilly pink and teal-blue kind with black polka dots on the front, and Daisy had begged she and Merlin needed them.

What shocked Eggsy was that Merlin wore it, even when Daisy wasn’t here. He couldn’t tell Merlin how much that meant to him, and had a mind to request breakfast in bed with Merlin serving, in nothing but the apron.

“It does smell heavenly,” she commented, which pulled Eggsy from his naughty thoughts to focus on his guests.

Eggsy allowed Merlin and Daisy to their work, he got drinks and settled in the front room with his mum and Sean. It felt silly not to invite him, since the bloke lived with his mum now, and Eggsy couldn’t pretend they were just flat mates. He wasn’t a fucking moron, but sometimes he liked to think they kept it PG 24/7. And if that thought didn’t make him feel like a 70 year old woman, he didn’t know what did.

The evening was smooth, and just as he figured, Merlin got along wonderfully with his mum and Sean. Eggsy had already knew Daisy was bonkers for him, and only because he’d allow her to do his makeup and fucking christ, he had let her color ‘hair’ on his head, with what they thought were washable marker. That had been fun at HQ, the following week.

And if Eggsy thought Merlin couldn’t have outdone himself more, because the roasted chicken, garlic mashed potatoes and roasted root vegetables was fucking banging, he was wrong. Merlin brought out a homemade coconut cream cake, and Eggsy wanted to bend him over the table and fuck him right there. What an awful thought to have when your baby sister, mum, and her boyfriend were present. But Merlin was, in every way, perfect and that evoked something deep in Eggsy’s groin, stirred around like it was awakening a beast.

“I am going to get fat,” Eggsy said, around the second slice of cake. “Babe, you can’t cook like this every day. I won’t ever leave the house and you’ll have to roll me out.”

Everyone laughed at his expense, but Merlin looked at him with a fondness he’s seen often in his omega’s eyes.

They enjoy tea and conversation in the front room, and it’s just after 8 when Sean has a sleepy Daisy in his arms, and Eggsy bid them goodbye. It was a perfect evening, and just as well that everyone got along.

“Yer mum is lovely,” Merlin said, as they closed the door. “Sean is a nice bloke, too. She did good,” he promised with a wink, and something about Merlin’s scent has Eggsy curious.

“Did you look into him after I told you about this?” Eggsy wondered, while he followed Merlin up to their room. His mum had helped clean, no matter how much he protested, and they could just relax for the night.

Merlin’s aroma was far too smug, and couldn’t lie even if his omega wanted to. “I may have had some things looked into,” he said, nonchalantly.

He chuckled while he worked out of his clothes, and stopped with a thought. “Aw, shit,” Eggsy muttered suddenly, and headed towards the door. “Be back. Forgot to take JB out for the night.” He kissed Merlin’s cheek, who smiled at him, and fetched JB.

\---

“Aye, about 50 people,” Merlin said into the phone. His aroma a mix irritation and excitement.

Eggsy watched, as Merlin paced the length of their living room, his lap occupied by JB and it was all of Eggsy’s strength not to go up and scent him. They were planning their mating ceremony, well, Merlin and Harry were. It was intense, to say the least, Harry on a laptop while simultaneously arguing with a caterer. He was shocked, to say the least, how Merlin had tossed himself into the plans, and didn’t seem to care that Eggsy didn’t have strong opinions either way. All he cared about was being able to promise his love, and mating in front of those he loved, and even that wasn’t high on his list. Eggsy would mate with him, with or without an audience.

Mate. The word held so much more than just a mark to skin, it was deeper, not just a bond, but partnership with the expectation he’d be with this man forever; Eggsy didn’t care. He loved Merlin, and this had him all gooey and warm inside, his stomach fluttering with butterflies from the thought. He was pulled out of his own mind, when Merlin loudly arguing with Savoy on a reasonable price to use their space. He found it incredibly sexy, and a sudden urge to pull his omega into his lap and into a breathless snog, came unbidden into his mind; he refrained from doing so as Merlin was so immersed, focused.

It was getting lonely, watching these two stomp about and demand great service, and sort of inspiring, when Eggsy got the idea to call pizza and Percival for beer; at least he wouldn’t have to watch this alone.

“Are they always this focused?” Eggsy asked around a bit of bacon-pineapple pizza. “I mean, they haven’t really stopped.” Percival hummed an agreement, beside him, and finished half of his beer.

“As long as I can remember. They argue like an old married couple, but when the occasion requires it they are unstoppable.” There was a fondness when Percival spoke, as his eyes swept over Harry as he moved around the room. Eggsy figured he looked at Merlin the same way.

“I feel like I should do more than watch?” Eggsy confessed, not sure what to do with himself. “I mean, don’t want Seamus to feel I ain’t gonna help.”

Percival shook his head, “No.” He leaned forward and grabbed another slice of pepperoni. “Harry was just as bad for ours, and I know what you’re going to say,” he added, before Eggsy could even comment. “Harry is an alpha, but that has fuck all to do with how precise and specific h is when it comes to party planning.” Eggsy nodded his head, it made sense.

They were still talking on phones, working off of tablets, while occasionally taking sips of beer and bites of pizza their mates held up for them.

“And don’t ever let Harry plan a surprise party,” Percival said moments later.

“Why not?” Eggsy wanted to know why Percival’s scent was filled with fear.

“Just don’t.” And Percival didn’t provide any more information.

“Finally,” Merlin exhaled, a loud sigh left him as he plopped next to Eggsy. Percival now on Harry’s lap. “Booked for the Savoy, and cheaper than our budget,” he said, pleased.

Eggsy made a noise, a mix of a purr and a growl, in the back of his throat with admiration for his omega. It was completely sexy how Merlin wheeled and dealed for their benefit.

“You are the best,” he promised, and leaned in until his nose was buried deep into his neck. Eggsy was only minutely aware as Harry whined, no doubt seeking the same praise from his mate, to which Percival provided.

They stayed well past ten, and they were both in bed sleeping, when Merlin’s glasses pinged, and out of habit Eggsy jumped up, fully awake even if his hadn’t sounded.

“Merlin,” his omega answered. Eggsy tried to read why Merlin looked so concerned, his fragrance gone from happily content, to weary. “Aye, I understand, Arthur,” Merlin replied, his tone serious, and disconnected quickly to get out of bed.

Eggsy watched him blur around the room placing clothes on, filled a luggage bag in his travels. “What’s going on?” He was up and out of bed to stand in front of Merlin, with the hope he could extend some comfort, because his omega was a little cold and focused.

“Bors’ mission gone south and they need me to disarm a few bombs. They are to go off at exactly 10 am, and it will take me an hour to get to him.” It wasn’t like talking to his future mate, but Quartermaster, Merlin.

It took a moment for that to sink in. “Wait, isn’t he the bomb expert?”

“Aye,” Merlin confirmed, he brushed past Eggsy towards the loo; he smelled foul. “But I am the next best thing, and he has been struggling. There is a machine I designed for disarming bombs, it is still a prototype, only programmed to use by me, but I have tested it enough.”

Eggsy got hold of Merlin’s arm to stop him. “That’s kind of risky to be using something we don’t know will work, well, for sure.” He was worried.

Merlin softened for a moment. “It is an orphanage in Scotland, Eggsy,” he said quietly, like this solved it all.

“Evacuate then,” Eggsy pressed.

Merlin managed to shrug away, and continued his packing. “They have, but it is religious ran, one of the few left and we were asked by the First Minister to save it.”

He was about to argue more, but a stern look from Merlin had him sobering up. Eggsy composed himself enough to remember his station, and nodded his head. This was a job that required Merlin, but he was more than just their Quartermaster now.

“Stay safe, yeah?” Eggsy begged, hoped.

“I will do my level best,” he promised, and left with a swift kiss.

\---

Eggsy dragged himself into Kingsman the next morning, he hadn’t slept much but the last text from Merlin had a smile on his face. His omega was aces, and had managed to disarm all, but one, of the bombs and was working on that. It wasn’t quit 10 yet, but Eggsy had eternal faith in his man. That was until he heard shouts from Harry’s office, a few of Merlin’s staff scattered around the halls, running about, with scents of unease, worry, panic.

A few bumped into Eggsy, and didn’t say so much as excuse me. He tried to ignore the hair standing up on his neck, as he continued the short journey to Harry’s office, but it felt like years. It took all of his training to knock on the door, before he entered, and wait for entry.

Harry was crouched over his desk, his laptop open and there was something odd about his eye. It was wide and fearful, nothing Eggsy had seen on his mentor before. There was, what Eggsy assumed, a loud explosion through the speakers, and all of a sudden his world went black and white.

Eggsy grasped the back of a chair, as his vision blurred, head spun, his stomach churned and twisted into a knot, he just managed to reach the closest rubbish bin and sick in it.

“Eggsy,” Harry said, like he just realized he was there and had not told him to come in. “Fuck,” he whispered, his attention back to the screen.

“What…?” Eggsy started, but sicked again; his throat burned.

The room was spinning, color was going in and out of his line of sight, as Eggsy puked some more. He needed to sit, and felt a pair of soothing, grounding, hands on his shoulders that guided him to the sofa, and handed him an empty rubbish bin. Eggsy was grateful for it, as another bought of nausea overcame him, and he finished tossing up the rest of the breakfast he had that morning. Even though he was empty, the dry heaves didn’t stop.

“Find him,” Harry shouted, but sounded like he were far away, in the distance.

The anxiety in the room had Eggsy’s head pounding - or was it the amount of times he had puked, or maybe crying, why was he crying? - like a midget were behind his eyes slamming a hammer against his skull.

“Harry,” Eggsy sobbed, a helpless croak; his throat hurt so much. “What’s happening?” His body felt as if it had been imploded, and his legs felt funny. It were like when you sat in a specific position for too long, and were numb and tingly.

“There’s been a problem,” Harry answered, distractedly, and never took his eyes off of the screen.

“I can’t see,” Eggsy rasped, defeated. “Color, it’s all fucking fuzzy. There but not.”

It was a long moment of Harry staring at him, and Eggsy could see the fight in his eye, the reluctance clouded his brain, hazed out everything else. Eggsy stared back, his breathing labored as he managed to pant around a wave of nausea. It was there, then, that it seemed Harry decided something and came round to crouch in front of Eggsy.

“It’s Merlin,” he started, and waited for Eggsy to puke, bile this time, before he continued. “The last bomb went off, and the building crumpled around him at the east end of the orphanage.”

The color dimmed some more, and came back into focus, it continued to do this. Eggsy felt off kilter, needed to lie down, and hadn’t realized Percival was beside him, as he rested his head in his lap.

“We are working to recover him.” Harry’s voice broke, but he kept a level head, air, tried to maintain authority and professionalism, no matter how horrible those words sounded.

Eggsy’s vision continued to shift, but slowly the color was like a small tunnel in his sight, surrounded by black and white.

“I can still see a bit of color,” Eggsy choked out, between sobs, and he wasn't sure how he was still conscious for this; his mate was dying. “Harry,” he worked to sit up a bit, “you have them get my mate,” Eggsy growled, and there was nothing feeble about the rumble that shook through the room, a few of the wall fixtures vibrated with the intensity.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tuesday all! I hope the week has been treating you all well!!  
Thank you, as always, for the love and support on this story.  
Much love <3 xoxo

“Eggsy,” Harry said softly, his breath tickled his ear.

Eggsy’s head ached, a dull thrumming behind his eyes, as he opened them, that slowly ebbed to the back of his neck. It was hard to force them open, crust from sleep and residue from his tears created a seel, but he managed after a few attempts. He was shocked, to say the least, he had managed to get any sleep, but when you puked your guts out, cried and screamed most of the night, he was bound to fall unconscious at some point.

It took a monumental effort to sit in a proper position, his neck had a crick, back a bit sore and shit it felt like he had slept on rocks. He cast a sideways glance, when a soft snore caught his attention, and why was Percival still there? The beta was propped, with his elbow on the couch, his hand cradled his face as he continued to snore. It was a moment before Eggsy figured out he had sat up from that direction, he had slept with his head on Percival’s lap all night; his chest tightened.

“Merlin,” Eggsy croaked, after he took in his surroundings and got a clear enough head to focus on what was important. His voice barely a whisper, throat sore and raw from crying and getting sick, it was a miracle Harry understood what he spoke.

Harry gently took Eggsy’s hands. “We got him out. He’s still alive, and-”

“I know he’s alive, Harry,” Eggsy said. It was forceful this time, he swallowed a bit to coat his throat. “Can see a bit of color, yeah?” Eggsy responded gruffly, irritated. He noted it was brighter than before, not by much, but it was like the tunnel of color in his line of sight, had widened. He hadn’t meant to sound short, but his patience were running thin, been depleted from the moment Harry said his mate was blown up.

A long moment passed before Harry sighed, and continued. “Now, if you’d allow me to finish,” he started, Eggsy felt tears well in his eyes as he nodded. “They just brought him in, and he’s in medical. There were injuries, extensive ones. He’s undergoing as I speak.”

For a second, Eggsy didn’t fully process what was being said, perhaps it was due to how tired he felt, or how dehydrated he was from crying, and the gin. Eggsy could taste the remnants of the alcohol on his tongue, it was bitter and churned his stomach, and before long Harry held a bin in front of him, which was good on his part because Eggsy sicked up the alcohol. It tasted worse coming up, bitter with acidic bile mixed in that caused his throat to inflame, scorched like someone had tossed a lit match down his esophagus.

“Thanks,” Eggsy whispered, voice low and gravely. It actually felt like he had swallowed gravel, or razors; his throat raw.

He cry heaved a few more times, but nothing more was going to come out and he didn’t dare try to drink water, in fear it would come right back up.

“All done then?” Harry wondered, patient, and cautiously set the bin aside when Eggsy gave a weak nod.

He got his bearings, took a few deep breaths, and asked, “What are the injuries?” Eggsy needed to know, he was never good at being kept in the dark.

“The upper half of his body managed to not get more than a few scratches, bruises, perhaps a few cracked ribs. He did suffer a blow to the head but flying concrete, but no lasting damage from what I’ve been told,” Harry explained, his tone soft. Eggsy didn’t miss the way his scent rose, just a bit. “We weren’t as lucky with his lower half. His legs were buried beneath the rubble of the orphanage, which is why he couldn’t get out easily.” He paused, and Eggsy started to wonder why he looked so nervous. “Hanover explained they may have to amputate his less. I’m not sure of both, but by the condition of them he was positive it would likely be both. It was still up in the air when he checked in with me, before I came to get you.”

Eggsy licked his lips, they were awfully dry and he had little saliva to moisten them, but he had to do something. His leg started to bounce, something he’s done since he was a kid, nervously, hands shook in Harry’s hold. Anxiety started to cloud his mind, he was half aware most of it was his, thickened the air he breathed and it was almost choking; he couldn’t focus.

“But he’s alive?” The question held no volume to it, just as soft as the breath he exhaled. “I could give fuck all about his legs.” All that mattered was that there was a heartbeat, he breathed and would see him again.

It didn’t matter if they had already established Merlin’s mortality, he needed more confirmation, wanted to hear Harry say it again.

“He is alive,” Harry confirmed quietly.

Eggsy slumped a bit, his shoulders losing the tight tension he carried in them, felt a stone lighter, and Harry’s words gave him a small sense of comfort.

A moment of silence passed before Eggsy had a thought, a request, a demand if he were being honest.

“I can see him when he comes out, yeah?” His skin moved, felt alive, like something were crawling over it, an itch he couldn’t scratch.

The need to see his omega was overwhelming, almost crushing around him. He wanted to see Merlin with his own two eyes, and where he trusted Harry, had eternal faith in Kingsman’s medical team, he needed his own confirmation, because it still wasn’t real.

“As soon as he has been stabilized, of course,” Harry promised, a gentle smile curved his lips. He pat Eggsy’s cheek, and came forward to wrap him in a hug.

Eggsy hadn’t realized he needed this because he sank in, just melted against the comfort Harry offered. And if he thought he couldn’t cry anymore, he was sadly mistaken as his face warmed with the wetness of his own despair. Merlin was alive, Eggsy should rejoice, but all he could think of was that his omega was supposed to be safe, his job was to keep Merlin safe. Eggsy never considered Merlin going out into the field, but it didn’t matter now, it had already happened and at least he could hold onto the relief that he is alive.

Instead of focusing on the bad, Eggsy forced himself to draw up the soothing scent Harry released, allowed it to cloak him with assurance and support. They stayed connected for the better part of three hours, as they waited.

\---

The light tap on his arm had Eggsy jolted upright, his head swam a bit from the sudden change in position. He blinked his eyes into focus, there were a drowsy set of hazel ones staring back at him.

“Babe,” Eggsy breathed, as he collected the hand that had touched him, ran a soothing thumb over the bruised, cut knuckles. He pressed a few tender kisses to the palm, before he brought it up to cup his wet cheek. “Hi,” he whispered.

He had been there for a few hours, Merlin hadn’t woken right away, but he just wanted to be here when he did. All of the emotions came crashing around him, caused a lump to sell in his throat, as he watched Merlin watching him. His chest rose and fell carefully, a steady rhythm that provided Eggsy with more security than he could explain. It was an hour into Merlin’s recovery, after surgery, when Eggsy’s vision filled with color again, not nearly as sharp as it was before the accident, but meant Merlin was on the mend.

Merlin’s brow furrowed, after a moment, causing a V to form between them, worry filled his scent, which was tainted from medication, had an antiseptic smell, much like the room he was in.

“Ye need sleep,” he accused weakly, his voice rough from disuse, and tube that had been lodged down his throat for surgery.

Eggsy laughed, it was a breathy thing that carried little humor. “Oh, baby,” he sighed. Eggsy turned his face to kiss Merlin’s palm. “Look at you.” He tried to hide his concern, but it was hard. “You don’t have to worry about me,” he assured.

There was a small smile that graced Merlin’s lips, just lifted the corner into a lopsided grin, one Eggsy loved more than anything; his heart skipped a beat.

“Silly alpha,” he rasped softly. A few long fingers curled, allowed his palm to adhere to the shape of Eggsy’s cheek; Eggsy leaned into it.

They just stayed there, looking at one another, because Eggsy couldn’t believe he was there, Merlin was okay and whole. Eggsy’s eyes shifted down where the sheet fell below his omega’s knees, or as whole as Merlin would be from now on, but it didn’t matter to Eggsy.

Merlin’s gaze mimicked Eggsy, followed his eyes. It only took a beat before the atmosphere changed, turned from the little bubble they had been in - filled with love, promise, affirmation that Merlin was there, and relief - to anxiety. He didn’t make a noise, as Merlin moved his limbs, took note where the linens fell flat on the bed.

Eggsy didn’t know what to say, or if anything he’d say would do any good. All he could do was watch Merlin figure out what he had lost. His heart heavier than it had been since finding out Merlin was injured, because Merlin’s aroma was on a downward spiral. Eggsy had to fight nausea, swallowed the bile that threatened to rise, as the room thickened, churned with Merlin’s sour, mournful scent.

His omega’s breathing became quicker, harder, the monitors started to beep with Merlin’s increased heart rate. Eggsy did the only thing he could do, think to do, and carefully crawled beside Merlin to bury his nose into his neck, nuzzle there, and placed a grounding kiss the gland he planned to mark. Eggsy felt Merlin relax into him, and said nothing when Merlin turned into him and a few tears spilled, wet his shirt.

Merlin had every right to mourn the loss of half of his legs.

\---

They had explained everything to Merlin after that day, and he was making good progress with using his upper body to maneuver from bed to wheelchair, and vise versa. It was a week, Eggsy had asked for time off, wanted to be there for his mate, support him.

Hanover was in the room one afternoon, checked Merlin over. “They look good, they look really good,” he approved, after his examination of Merlin’s incisions.

Merlin’s ribs healed as to be expected, would take awhile for them, and the bruises on his body were slowly turning to yellow, faded from the striking purple-blue they had been.

“I think we’ll be able to remove the staples in another week,” he informed them, as Eggsy re-wrapped the bandages.

He had insisted on learning, even if Merlin protested that they had medical staff capable of doing it, but Eggsy wanted to be prepared for when they went home. He had been staying at the Estate, and rarely went to his private quarters for sleep. They had provided a decently comfortable chair, that reclined, and Eggsy hadn’t left Merlin’s side. He ignored every attempt Merlin made to get him out of the room; Eggsy knew he was worried.

“What about prosthetic fittings?” Eggsy asked, because Merlin had yet to inquire about it. His omega’s scent was a bit darker, not at all carrying the fresh and joyful aroma it usually did, and Eggsy gathered this was normal for the time.

Hanover got comfortable in a rolly chair and started a soothing massage over one of Merlin’s thighs. Eggsy paid close attention, and began to mimic Hanover’s movement’s on the untouched limb.

“As soon as Merlin is comfortable,” he said with a shrug. “This ball is in your court, Merlin,” Hanover added.

Merlin gave a curt nod, rested his head against a pillow, and dozed.

Eggsy looked to Hanover, concerned.

“Give him time,” Hanover whispered, and together they finished working the knots out of Merlin’s muscles.

\---

Except time hadn’t helped Merlin’s mood, it had aided in his strength, healing, the ability to go as much with his arms as possible.

R&D had come to visit a week after their conversation with Hanover, or Eggsy’s conversation, to get measurements for some kitted out prosthetics. Merlin hadn’t done much talking, he didn’t seem interested in his well being or the effort Eggsy put into ensuring he received the best Kingsman had to offer.

Once he was cleared, they had been able to move up to their personal quarters. Eggsy opted for Merlin’s suit, with all of the hope that a familiar space would cheer his omega up.

Eggsy wandered in with takeout, one evening, with JB toddling behind him. The pug happily hopped, trotted, and tried with all of his might to get on the bed, where Merlin resided. Eggsy set their food down in favor of placing JB on the bed, where he lobbed himself at Merlin and licked his face. His omega smiled, it was so small you could mistake it for a muscle twitch, but it was there and a corner of Eggsy’s heart thawed a bit while Merlin stroked aimlessly over JB’s body, while he continued to read from his tablet.

“Got your favorite,” he said aloud, and grabbed plastic forks with the containers. “Curry chicken, yeah.” Eggsy handed Merlin his, and tucked into his own.

He wished he could be surprised Merlin only had a few bites, before he decided to set it aside and went back to his tablet.

“You should eat,” Eggsy pressed, his scent heightened with irritation.

A set of piercing hazel eyes snapped up, met his. They lacked the usual warmth they once had possessed, and Eggsy tried not to allow that to trouble him; it was hard.

“I did,” Merlin responded detached, a hand gestured to the barely cleared corner of the container.

Eggsy bit down on his tongue to contain the anger that boiled inside him, threatened to spill over like a pot of heated gold, just bubbled and crest the edges. He knew an argument would do them no good, at least that’s what the therapist said. Eggsy had gone from the time Merlin was out of surgery, to now a month later. He had read it was good for both the one injured, and the spouse/caregiver.

“Okay,” Eggsy answered, tone clipped.

He finished his beef with broccoli in silence, before disposing of the empty container, and placed Merlin’s in the mini fridge. He sighed at the site of other takeout containers, piling in there, and rid of the ones that were spoiled.

“Going to shower,” he called from the doorway. Eggsy just barely caught the gruff rumble, in response, from Merlin.

The water was warm, inviting, and easily hid the tears that had threatened to fall down his face. When he resurfaced, Merlin was lying down, facing the middle of the bed like he usually did; Eggsy was grateful for that, at least. He crawled in and just watched him sleep, much like he usually did these days.

Eggsy reached a hand out, allowed his fingers to touch the troubled frown - that had become a permanent expression on Merlin’s gorgeous face - between his brows, a small sigh escaped him as it softened with his touch. Merlin shifted closer and, like always, Eggsy smoothed his palm along the salt and pepper stubble that grew against his jaw, up his cheeks.

The prickly hair scratched his palm, but he continued his caress until he heard Merlin’s breath even completely out into a deep sleep. Eggsy willed comfort, love, assurance to surround them, and he hadn’t realized how much harder it was, each day, to do because he couldn’t stand to watch the love of his life waste away.

Merlin didn’t have to, but he was. The lack of appetite caused him to lose a stone, and that had caused for concern from Medical and Eggsy.

Every one said time, give him time, but how much more time would go by until Merlin was thinner than he should be, just a shell of the beautiful man Eggsy had fallen in love with.

He attempted to reel in his thoughts, tried to find sleep, but it was useless. Eggsy’s mind never stopped these days, even when he knew Merlin rested comfortably. He kept his hand on Merlin’s cheek, a thumb traced the cheekbone that was a little more prominent; his heart cracked, a piece chipped off.

“I miss you,” Eggsy whispered into the silence. “I miss us,” he added.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just need you all to remember I love you, and there is a happy ending in sight.

Nothing had seemed to change drastically, not in the right direction at least, ut that wasn’t really true, was it? Merlin was doing well with his therapies, and his prosthetics fit like a glove...or a bespoke suit, rather. His team were pleased with their design. They were sheer chrome, bright and shiny with intricate black Celtic knots, swirls, going up and around the legs. There were even blades hidden in them. If you tapped the outer side of each, a compartment would pop open, and the handle to a blade would be accessible.

Eggsy had all the enthusiasm for both of them, and the only response Merlin gave was a curt nod and a thank you. He had expected more from his omega, Eggsy was quick to apologize for his lack of excitement, gratitude even, over it all.

He tried to wrap his head around Merlin’s behavior. Eggsy hadn’t ever lost a body part, and so this was territory he couldn’t easily maneuver around. The therapist kept saying time; Eggsy was sick of that bloody word.

Time was not on their side, as Merlin had dropped another half stone in a month. Eggsy didn’t have to do the scolding.

Hanover sat in front of Merlin, who was seated on the exam table; his stumps exposed. He was looking over the healing, and they had shed the scabs, scarred over and the incision lines were clean, precise.

“They look great,” he approved, but the frown never left his face. It was usually the type of expression he saved for Eggsy, when he’d do more damage to himself than necessary.

The atmosphere in the room was chilled, and not in the way that was normal for a doctor’s office; they always seemed to be cooler than the rest of the estate. Eggsy sensed the frustration bleeding off of Hanover, and he didn’t do fuck all to hide it - much like he had in the past - as he sighed, exasperated.

“Merlin,” he began, it was a tired breath of the man’s code name. “I can’t have you losing anymore weight. You, as well as I, know that it is pertinent for your healing and strength to eat three balanced meals.”

No one commented on the hollowness of Merlin’s face, how his cheek bones were uncharacteristically pronounced, or how his eyes were just a little sunken in and the dark smudges under them added to the dramatics of his weight loss.

Merlin’s anger rolled out of him, like a slow wave, just making its way to the surface and crashing with more force, than assumed, against rocks on the shore.

“I am,” Merlin growled, and if at all possible his hazel eyes seemed to intensify - the contrast between the colors of his eyes and pale skin made him seem a little more dangerous, feral. “I do my therapies. I am making progress, even able to stand and walk on the legs with a cane. What more do ye want?”

It had been the most Eggsy has heard his omega talk in the last three months, and he thought hearing his voice would bring him comfort; it didn’t. He sounded exhausted, disappointed, defeated of all things. Eggsy controlled every urge to yank him down onto his lap and scent him, because Merlin wasn’t up for cuddles these days.

“I want you to give a fuck about yourself.” It wasn’t Hanover to speak, but Eggsy. “Yeah, I said it.” He was standing now, just a few paces away from Merlin, who was now staring at him, disbelief cloaked his features.

Hanover murmured a quiet ‘excuse me’ and left them alone.

They stared at one another, neither saying anything and only noise were their heavy breathing. Eggsy’s aroma thickened, churned; he was pissed. It didn’t take long for Merlin’s to rise and match his own, and he thought his omega had a lot of fucking nerve to be upset with him.

“Ye think I don’t?” His voice cut through him like a freshly sharpened blade. “You think I’m doing all of this for kicks?” Merlin’s tone increased as he lifted an artificial leg and tossed it to the ground.

Eggsy felt his hackles go up. “You are doing the necessity, and until today you haven’t so much as spared me a glance, a conversation...you haven’t told me you loved me,” he whispered the last bit.

“I love ye,” he responded, voice monotone, lacking all emotion.

It felt like Eggsy was seeing someone else, like his omega wasn’t his anymore. Eggsy shook his head, his mood dropping, scent to match and it was hard to ignore the dark one coming off of Merlin.

“What happened?” he asked, all of the fight seeped out of him. Eggsy didn’t think he could keep up this anger, not when his mate appeared so broken, just a shell of the man he had fallen in love with.

The sad part was Merlin didn’t see it.

Merlin took a careful breath, exhaled slowly. “I lost my legs,” he started, “and ye come to my side with your cheerful, beautiful disposition and stood beside me. You are supporting me in ways I don’t deserve,” he murmured quietly, and ignored the way Eggsy stepped closer. “I can’t give you pups, and I know that’s an old conversation, but I am older as well. I will leave you sooner, and look,” he pointed out where his legs ended below his knees - the left one shorter than the right. “I am now half the man ye promised to mate.”

Eggsy walked to stand in front of Merlin, hands grasped his shoulders and disregarded Merlin’s attempts to shake them off.

“You losing your fucking legs isn’t why I’ve lost half the man I fell in love with,” Eggsy corrected him. “It’s because you pulled away from me. Not because of your fucking body. You could lose every limb and I’d still choose you, always choose you,” he promised.

Merlin’s eyes welled with tears and managed to free himself of Eggsy’s hold. “I bring nothing to this courtship,” he whispered, thick with unshed tears.

Eggsy dug the heels of his palms into his eyes and groaned, which turned into a frustrated scream. His breath quick, heavy, as he looked back at Merlin.

“I can’t do this,” Eggsy confessed. “I can’t watch you kill yourself and believe you are anything less than what I want,” he spoke quickly before he lost his nerve. “I love you, Seamus, I do, and that’s why I can’t do this.” Eggsy wanted to cry, maybe he was, as he palmed over his face and ran them through his hair. “You’re my soulmate, and pretty fucking sure my perfect mate, but I can’t, and I won’t, sit here and allow you to deteriorate and expect me to fuck off and watch.” He shook his head furiously. “I’ll ask someone from Kingsman to pack your stuff and bring it to your room.”

He refused to look at Merlin, because his scent said it all. The fragrance of fresh cotton spiraled down and plummeted, it was the worst thing Eggsy had ever experienced. He paused with his hand on the door handle, back to Merlin as he spoke.

“If you ever find yourself,” he paused, because this was fucking hard and it felt like his throat was swelling shut. “Fuck, Seamus, if you can learn to love yourself and accept that I love you just the way you are? You know where to find me,” he finished and walked away, even as he heard a strangled sob leave Merlin’s chest.

\---

He banged his fist on the door, a soft ‘come in’ had Eggsy barrelling in.

Roxy looked up from her paperwork, and was on her feet just as quickly when she saw Eggsy.

“What happened?” she asked, guiding him to the couch and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. His tears soaked her shirt, but she didn’t seem to give a fuck. “Eggsy,” Roxy crooned as she rocked him.

“I left,” he managed around a few sobs. “I had to go,” he admitted, and the truth in that statement hurt more than he could explain.

He was grateful that she understood what he meant, because he wasn’t sure he’d be able to go through what had happened. Eggsy put his all into Merlin’s recovery, and he didn’t envision everything shaking out like this. That he’d go from planning a mating ceremony, to leaving the person who held half of his soul.

“Do you need to talk about it?” Roxy whispered, her voice soft and gentle.

Eggsy shook his head against her shoulder, turning his face to rest his cheek there. “No,” he answered. “Just hold me,” he begged, and curled into her side as she laid them down.

“Okay,” she responded, a hand swept through his soft, honey-brown waves.

He stayed there for the remainder of the evening and into the night. When he went home, he refused to acknowledge the lack of presence that Merlin had imprinted onto the place. Eggsy shut and locked the room that was Merlin’s office. It was empty now, he had remembered Roxy asking Harry to arrange it, but it still smelled of his omega...the omega Eggsy mentally corrected. But that’s not how he felt, he still considered Merlin his.

Eggsy didn’t think he’d ever be able to find love again, he was positive he’d never find it again.

\---

Harry sat at the table, he was tired of the hollow look on Eggsy’s face. He had the expression of a boy who’s puppy had been ran over, and was told it needed to be put down. He tapped his foot to Eggsy’s, got the boy’s attention enough to crack a half arsed cheeky smile; it didn’t reach his eyes, and it hadn’t over the last month.

He decided to focus his attention back to Mordred, because Merlin still refused to come back to work. Harry had followed his therapies, physical and psychological respectively, and he was cleared from all to return back to work. He actually had to ask the psychologist how Merlin was deemed ready for work, of course everything was classified, just that their Quartermaster was mentally fit to handle low grade missions.

“Any questions?” Harry asked the lot of them. A collective ‘no’ rang from his agents and he dismissed them. He wished he could be surprised Eggsy hung around. “Is there something you need, Galahad?” he asked the other alpha, attempting to retain some sort of formality, even when Eggsy’s usually cheery aroma tainted with despair.

Eggsy shuffled by his seat, toe of his oxford tapped the leg of the chair. “No, not really,” he answered.

Harry watched him, Eggsy’s eyes never met his. “You don’t have any missions for the next three weeks. Why don’t you take some time and go see your mum, bet she’d like that and Daisy,” he suggested mildly.

“You sure?” Eggsy worried, and finally met Harry’s gaze.

“I am sure,” he promised, a soft smile in place. He hoped it would bring Eggsy a little reassurance. “Take the next two weeks, and if anything comes up that I need you for I will let you know,” he assured Eggsy and saw the boy out.

Eggsy stopped at the door, his hand rested on the handle, and turned to look at him. “Do you think,” he paused, visibly collecting his emotions and thoughts. Eggsy gulped loudly and finished, “do you think I did the right thing?” he worried, biting his lip and looked anywhere but at Harry.

It didn’t take any more than that for Harry to understand what he had meant. The young alpha was a right mess after what he had done, but Harry couldn’t fault him in trying to protect himself from being destroyed, as Merlin tore himself down. He had enough of being knocked down in his adolescence; Eggsy didn’t need it in adulthood.

“I think you did what you needed to do,” Harry answered firmly. He loved Merlin, loved Eggsy, but he didn’t believe what Eggsy had done to be wrong. He watched Eggsy’s shoulders slump a bit, just relaxed from the stiff posture he had been in.

Eggsy nodded his head, but scent never changed from unease.

He stumbled back when Eggsy barrelled into his arms, his face hidden in Harry’s neck. Harry wrapped his arms around Eggsy and held him tightly.

“Everything will be okay,” he whispered into the softness of Eggsy’s hair. “Go on then,” Harry encouraged, and gave a gentle shove to Eggsy’s shoulder to get him moving.

Two weeks would be plenty of time for Harry to whip a specific omega into shape; he was tired of seeing two of the most important people in his life suffer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next update!! And with 4 hours to spare, of my day. Sorry it is later in the day, but here it is, enjoy!

Merlin’s everyday routine was hard, get up do physical therapy, eat, vaguely people and repeat. He still went to the psychiatrist, and no matter how many times she cleared him for light mission monitoring, he still went back to his room.

Merlin could easily ignore the piles of takeout containers building up in the corner of the room, on top an equally filled rubbish bin. He hadn’t allowed anyone in the room, and for good reasoning; he didn’t want to be disturbed. And maybe it was more because he didn’t want anyone to see him, to see what he had become and how far he’d allow his space and life slip down to where it had landed, not so comfortably, at rock bottom.

Because wasn’t that where he was? Lost the ability to walk on his natural legs, and his team had done a spectacular job at creating the best prosthetics that even money couldn’t buy. All custom made for him, and he was far more thankful than he had allowed them to see.

His legs weren’t the only thing he had lost, he was aware enough to know he’d lost bits of himself in the process, but hell if he was going to allow the therapist to pick his brain more than she was. Everything was documented in his file and archived away. Which meant Arthur would have access to it all, and he hadn’t even seen the ponce. Merlin wondered why Harry hadn’t shown up, at least busted into his quarters and demanded a proper explanation for his behavior.

He was sure Eggsy had told him what was going on, or at least Merlin assumed. That was the other thing he had lost, well, part of his soul, if he was being completely honest with himself. He had lost a man who is by every definition perfect, at least in Merlin’s eyes.

But he had pushed him away. Eggsy didn’t deserve a broken mate, and he meant that more than just in a physical sense. Merlin had allowed himself to fall beyond repair, and he really didn’t blame Eggsy for tossing in the towel. It still hurt, though.

Merlin continued to ponder his life choices, and how the last four months have been a cock up, one after the next and he had no one to blame but himself. He was the issue, and that sense of knowing he deserved this returned. Merlin rolled onto his stomach, and pulled the duvet over his head and wished, not for the first time, a hole would open and swallow him up.

He was in and out, as was his usual routine, when the room vibrated with the door banging hard against a wall - someone wo has come in with such force - and slammed shut with an equal force it vibrated the room again.

The scent was easily recognizable, that Merlin didn’t even bother greeting the man. He really wished he could have been shocked by how appalled and disgusted Harry smelled just then; Merlin wasn’t.

“This is…” Harry trailed off, his voice muffled and Merlin was sure he had a pocket square over his nose. “Seamus, this is fucking disturbing,” he finished.

He didn’t answer, let the silence stretch on; he wasn’t really in the mood for a lecture.

After a few more minutes his shield was yanked off, and Merlin lay exposed and bare for Harry to see. Clad only in his pants, Merlin whipped his head around to see Harry - who actually had a pocket square over his face - standing a few paces from him.

There was anger, betrayal, and sadness, clear and utter anguish in Harry’s brown eye. Merlin didn’t know what hurt most, and it was probably the way Harry had went from having the air of a raging beast to one of shame; he was ashamed of himself, too.

“Seamus,” Harry whispered, as his gaze swept over his exposed back.

Merlin fumbled to cover himself, not liking the way Harry was looking at him. “I am hideous, aye,” he replied quietly, and managed to grab the sheet to cover himself from the waist down. Not that it took much fabric these days.

His face twisted, distorted from pain to irritation. “I could give a fuck about your legs,” Harry waved a free hand between them. “I am more concerned about the fact that you weigh less than Eggsy, who is half a foot shorter than you,” he admonished.

Harry looked around the room, Merlin kept an eye on him as he judged his living arrangements. It was ingrained in Harry to dislike mess, and any form of filth. Merlin could admit it needed to be cleaned, but he had little energy to bathe let alone pick up a trash bin.

“You need help,” Harry said. There was no question, just a fact. “I had all intentions to come in here and rip you a new arsehole, and I am still debating it, but you need help. More than anything, Seamus, we need to get you out of this mess.” The fight he had noted in Harry’s scent, when he first arrived, had dulled considerably to a low hum in the air.

“I am fine,” Merlin replied, stubborn. Because admitting weakness at this point was poor manners on his part. He’d already torn down the happiness he had sought out most of his life, and to admit he needed help now? After he had effectively fucked it all up? No.

Harry’s earlier irritation returned easily. “You are far from fine, and I’m sure Hanover would love to see how you’ve let yourself fuck off and are essentially starving yourself.”

“I eat,” he murmured, and gestured to the takeout containers littering every free surface of the tables in the room.

“Oh fuck off, Seamus. Taking a few bites from beef with broccoli is not eating,” he raised a container, and promptly tossed it in a bin. They looked at each other for a long moment. “Let me help you,” Harry said softly.

There was nothing but sincerity and care in Harry’s voice and scent. “Ye can’t help me,” he whispered.

“Why not?” The alpha pressed, he grabbed a chair and sat on it, a long leg crossed over the other as he waited expectantly for Merlin to answer.

He knew the stubborn arse would sit there all day. Melin sighed tiredly and said, “because look at me.” He gestured to himself, and made it a point to grasp the ends of his stumps. “Ye can’t help this,” he insisted.

Harry huffed a bit. “You are far more dramatic than I ever was, and they say it’s me who is the drama llama.” Harry took his glasses off, revealing his missing eye. “I might have an idea what you are going through,” he stated.

Melin snorted, a little laugh followed, and choked back a bark of laughter. “Ye think an eye is equal to losing yer legs?” he chuckled.

And the minute he said it, he regretted it. Harry’s face remained the same, just a cool, blank expression, but it was just a little forced.

“Harry,” Merlin began, Harry’s hand came up and stopped him from continuing that apology.

“No,” Harry answered, “No, they are not the same. You are correct. But do you know why they aren’t the same?” he asked, as he polished his lenses, placed the glasses back on and stood straightening his suit jacket.

Merlin went to open his mouth, but Harry barrelled right over anything he would say.

“It is because you can still do your fucking job. Yes, you lost two limbs and I am sorry for that, Seamus, I am, but don’t downplay a missing eye. The greater the limb does not equate the greater the loss overall. I lost half of my sight, HALF,” he screamed, and didn’t stop even when Merlin whimpered a little from the change of atmosphere; the air chilled with anger. “And no technology can give me that back, even we are not that advanced yet. But it’s okay. I only lost the ability to be an agent, to do a job I loved, a job I had done for nearly 3 fucking decades, but yes let's not forget you lost your bloody legs and pushed everyone away and want to claim I don’t understand. That I don’t hold some sort of understanding how hard, how much that hurts. Or how about lapses of memory? Have you ever forgotten who your mate is? How about seeing the pain and disappointment when you first woke up and couldn’t recall their face, name, scent, NOTHING.” Harry shook with rage, couldn’t control it anymore as he stepped closer to Merlin.

He bared his neck; Merlin had never seen Harry like this before.

“I am not going to sit here and pussy foot around you. I will not allow you to kill yourself over this and destroy Eggsy in the process, because you’ve done a good job at starting.” He took Merlin by the collar of his vest and brought their faces just inches apart; Harry growled. “You will get your sorry arse out this bed, get your shit together and actually talk to the therapist. Then you are going to clean up this fucking mess, because this is not only out of character for you, but a violation of code for cleaning standards in the estate. And, Merlin? You can assume I wouldn’t kick you out, but I sure as fuck will use my ability as Arthur to toss your arse out of here, if at least in hopes you’d get your shit together.” He let go with a shove and stalked off to the door.

“Oh,” Harry turned to him, “I expect to see you at your desk, showered, shaved and looking less like a hobo, in a week. Good Day, Merlin,” he added and left.

\---

It took Merlin an entire hour to compose himself enough, after Harry had lost his ever loving shit on him, before he managed to drag himself out of bed and began to clean up.

He was right, and his anger completely justified. Merlin shouldn’t have been so selfish and assumed his injury was worse. He had gained the ability to walk again, and if only slowly with a cane to help, it was far better than being taken out of his job completely. Instead, Merlin chose not to go back. There wasn’t a single person telling him he was unable to perform his duties, a career he loved.

There was a greater shame that washed over him, as he sat under the hot water and washed away days, perhaps even weeks, worth of grime off of him. He was grateful Harry gave him a week, it was more than enough time to get himself sorted in his room, make it down to Hanover - who yelled until he was red in the face about his weight - and to therapy each and every day.

“You know,” the therapist said as he walked in. “I often wonder why you even keep our sessions anymore,” her smile was soft, but tight, forced.

Merlin sat opposite Dr. Hemingway, her black hair pulled back in a tight bun high on her head, a thin, well shaped brow cocked at him expectantly. No doubt she would assume he’d just sit here and waste an hour of her time. The only noise was of a clicking made by a clock on the wall, and that was irritating enough.

“I miss them,” was all he said, and that was enough for her to purse red colored lips, and he thought the color complimented in contrast to her dark, mocha skin. “My legs, that is,” he explained.

She took her pen out, held it ready against her pad, and despite having infinite technology at the ready, she preferred pen and paper. She waited patiently, always waiting for Merlin to continue.

“And I miss my mate...well,” he laughed, a hand rubbed against his neck, his nerves got the best of him. “He would have been, if I hadn’t cocked up so bad,” Merlin finished.

Anne shifted, crossed a leg over the other and tugged her plum colored skirt down her thigh. “Why don’t you start at the beginning,” she suggested mildly.

He took a deep breath and allowed the words to pour out of him. It was the first time he had spent the entire hour, plus another, doing nothing but talking; Merlin felt better for it.

\---

Merlin went every day, as opposed to once a week - which was the minimum required by Kingsman - and had a great deal sorted out, not one hundred percent, but on his way. He had even made a point to eat more than two bites each meal. It wasn’t more than half, but it was better, he was just a little better.

There was an overwhelming feeling of anxiety that bloomed in his chest, as he stood outside the closed door to R&D. A place he hadn’t stepped foot in since his prosthetic fitting, and he was a poor leader for that. This was, after all, his department.

He squared off his shoulders and put cane first then legs, just as they had taught him in therapy. He still couldn’t do long stretches at a time, his legs tired easily and the stumps not accustomed to the change in pressure, but it was enough he could make it into his office, face his staff, after abandoning his whole life for nearly five months.

It was as if time stood still, because he wasn’t expecting anyone to be waiting. No, that was an understatement. He had not anticipated, dreamed, that all of his staff would be lined, making an aisle of sorts, from the door on.

What shook him most were that they were clapping, murmuring their thanks, his bravery had saved the orphanage. He distinctly remembered it being a pile of rubble, but it was just a corner of the building and according to some it was under construction at this very moment.

Merlin couldn’t meet their eyes, no way could he take credit for being a hero when he had allowed everything to fall apart afterward. And what made it worse was that Harry was sitting in his bloody chair, as he headed towards his desk.

“Arthur,” he greeted with a formal head bow. Merlin stared at him for a long moment, not sure what else to say. He heard the door close behind him, and Merlin didn’t question it. Maybe Harry was going to kill him here, and that was an unrealistic assumption if he ever had one.

Harry got up, stood before him and there was an air of pride coming off of him; Merlin didn’t deserve it.

He collapsed into Harry’s arms as he was pulled into a hug, and for the first time in what felt like a lifetime, Merlin felt like he mattered again. But he had mattered all along, to Harry, to his staff, and especially to the man who he had promised the rest of his life with. The man who held half of his soul, and who was in China retrieving pertinent information off of a computer, via flash-drive, on a drug lord in Russia - who happened to have a vacation home at that location.

“Thank ye,” he whispered into Harry’s neck, and wrapped his arms around him.

Harry squeezed back. “Someone needed to point out you were a shit,” he replied, and Merlin laughed.

At least some things would never change.

As he settled into his spot, once Harry let him go, he looked at the mission he’d be guiding. He really wanted to punch Harry, had he not already made his exit.

Merlin would be guiding the remainder of Eggsy’s assignment.


	12. Chapter 12

Before he signed on, he connected with Harry.

It crackled for a moment, and then Merlin heard Harry’s voice as he said, “you are to guide this mission, Merlin. Do not make me make this a direct order, because you know I will.”

He was silent for a long moment. “I don’t know if I can talk to him, Harry,” Merlin whispered, feared.

“Yes you can. You need to fix this, too, Merlin,” Harry said gently. “Get report from Emrys and swap connections. I will have the feed open on my laptop,” he added, reassured.

Merlin took a few cleansing breaths, and nodded his head. “Aye, alright,” he agreed and disconnected to get his report.

It was quick, precise, and Eggsy was waiting until the morning for the flight back - already having retrieved the needed information - and that had his blood boil. Harry had done this on purpose, and Merlin knew the fucker would make it an order; Harry hadn’t been bluffing, he rarely did.

He didn’t have long to ponder it more, as everything was signed over to him and the agent was made aware the handlers were being swapped. Merlin could hear Eggsy’s breath catch when Emrys said his code name, and no time was given to either of them as the connection went live and Merlin had a view of the stars.

It was clear Eggsy lay atop the roof of the hotel, at least that’s what Merlin assumed from the position of his glasses. It was a beautiful scene, the sky dark, shimmered with specks of bright dots from the stars, the moon hung high and shined to light the night sky.

“Merlin,” Eggsy greeted quietly, and he tried not to pay attention to how bright the color in his vision got when Eggsy spoke his name. “Hope you are doing well,” he said. His voice mild, but Merlin caught the hints of true regard for his health under the generic tone.

“Galahad,” Merlin returned the greeting, his code name sounded forgein on his tongue. “I am...better, and yerself?” he wondered. Merlin hoped he was well, more than he had been.

The pause only signified something different, though, and Merlin would be naive to believe Eggsy had picked up and moved on without this having affected him. Eggsy hummed thoughtful on the other end, perhaps choosing his words carefully; Merlin considered.

“Do you want the truth or some lame ass excuse where we both pretend all is well?” Eggsy asked, and the bluntness of the question caught Merlin off guard.

He didn’t know how to respond. If Merlin was being completely honest, he’d have assumed Eggsy would sugar coat his answer and, in fact, pretend that they were okay or getting along just fine, even if that would be a bold faced lie.

“Honesty, as always, Galahad,” he decided and kept with the code names. It helped Merlin to separate himself, just a little, emotionally.

It would be hard to mistake the light snort on the other end and he wondered if it was for the formalities. Eggsy’s answer was enough.

“There’s no sense going on about this Galahad and Merlin business, Seamus,” Eggsy replied. He tossed up a lighter grenade and caught it, it twirled as it went up into the air again and back into his palms. Merlin was entranced by the moonlight that caught against the shiny metal.

Merlin nodded his head, even if Eggsy couldn’t see. “That is fair, Eggsy,” he allowed, and missed how his name sounded rolling off his tongue.

Eggsy was abruptly from his previous position to sit on the edge of the rooftop, his feet dangled high above, people below just looking like specs, ants, beneath him.

“I’m as alright as you claim to be,” Eggsy said after a brief pause, and another beat went by before he added, “which isn’t very good, yeah?”

For some reason that angered Merlin, and he found himself responding with more irritation than relief.

“Ye left me,” Merlin pointed out mildly, his voice steady, calm, and perhaps that was the wrong thing to say. He was doing a lot of putting his foot in his mouth, these days. “I would think ye would be better off, aye?”

Eggsy scoffed, and was up off of the ledge and heading to the emergency staircase. He didn’t answer Merlin. His vitals, via glasses, shown heart rate increased and respiratory rate higher than normal as he moved through the hotel hallway to his room.

Merlin didn’t need to see these things to know the alpha was pissed. He also didn’t need a feed full of Eggsy’s face, flushed with rage; Merlin’s breath hitched.

The man standing in the bathroom mirror was hollow, worn out and tired, so incredibly exhausted. What with the dark circles under his eyes, how they were sunken just a bit and his face was thinner than usual. His gorgeous, angular jaw was razor sharp, could cut flesh it was so prominent.

“Egg-”

“No,” Eggsy interrupted, face hard, eyes blazed with more than just anger. The blue-green iris’ were dull, lacked all sparkle and joy they usually possessed. “You don’t get to judge me, how I look, what I’ve let myself get like. And you don’t get to toss into my face that I left,” he spoke to the mirror, and for once Merlin wished he could see him.

“I stayed, stayed for as long as I could before you pushed me away, before you could destroy the relationship we had built. I left to maintain some sort of sanity, left hoping you’d get your head out of your arse before you killed us both.”

A part of him wanted to respond, but Eggsy was on a roll and nothing Merlin could say would make this better.

“I love you. I love you with or without legs, and that wasn’t the reason why I lost half the man I fell in love with. No. I lost half of you because you drifted away, pushed me away and made me believe what I did wasn’t good enough. That no matter the support, care, interest I was putting into you wasn’t enough. Like I wasn’t enough,” Eggsy voice had dropped to a whisper.

Merlin noticed Eggsy’s hands grip the lip of the countertop, knuckles white, and if he held on any tighter he could crack the marble; Merlin was sure. A tear dropped onto his hand, Merlin pulled it away and realized he was crying.

“Ye are enough,” Merlin managed around a hushed sob, voice strangled and thick with tears.

Eggsy raised a brow at him, smiled a bit but it never touched his eyes. “Was I?” he laughed, it lacked all humor. “You always say about not being enough for me. Like I’m going to go fuck off and find a young omega who can carry my offspring, give me children. You are always saying you are broken and barren and whatever.” His eyes shifted around the room; he was trying not to cry, Merlin realized.

“And you know what? If that’s really what I thought of you, if I really wanted that stay at home omega life, I come home and play with my kids I wouldn’t have chosen you. I chose you, Seamus. Soulmates be damned, I didn’t have to be with you because of that. I wanted you because you smelled so fucking amazing and I couldn’t get you out of my head. Did I still have to choose you then? No. But I did, because you,” he stressed. “Because you are you. Not because you can do what a mate should be destined to do, but because you are Seamus and accept me for me. All of my flaws, baggage and shit backstory.” He pointed to the mirror. “You,” he whispered.

Eggsy stepped back with a sigh and walked into the room where he started to work out of his clothes.

“But that didn’t seem to be enough,” Eggsy murmured, he placed the glasses onto the dresser as he took his suit jacket, dress shirt and vest off.

Merlin cringed internally at the sight of Eggsy’s ribs; he shouldn't be able to see them. He waited until Eggsy had donned the glasses and lay on the bed to speak again.

“Ye were enough,” Merlin promised, even as Eggsy sighed tiredly.

“Seamus,” Eggsy murmured, voice exhausted. “If I were enough you wouldn’t have pushed me away,” he argued.

He didn’t know how to explain, it wasn’t that Eggsy wasn’t enough, that he felt unworthy of the time and effort Eggsy had put into him.

“I’m sorry,” was what he said instead. Merlin heard Eggsy exhale slowly, as his view of the room shifted and Merlin could see out the sliding glass door. The moon still shined brightly, cast a white light along the dark blue sheets Eggsy lay on.

“I know you are,” Eggsy muttered sleepily. A few minutes of silence passed, and Merlin was sure Eggsy had fallen asleep. “But that doesn’t fix this,” he managed around a yawn.

“Aye,” Merlin replied softly. “But I want to fix it,” he added, and hoped Eggsy had heard it because the alpha started to snore quietly on the other end.

He would have handed it off to another staff member, had Eggsy not spoken his name and whined for him to stay in his sleep; he felt his heart break, Eggsy was suffering more than Merlin had figured.

So, he stayed connected the entire night; Merlin missed the sounds of Eggsy sleeping.

\---

Any hopes that he’d see Eggsy, since that night, were slim. He had been scheduled on back to back missions. All pre-planned and no way for him to swap with someone - Merlin knew that, of course.

But that still didn’t stop him from asking Harry. Who was looking at him with a blank stare, one he often reserved for Bors when he’d request a few extra explosives. Admittedly, Merlin knew it was a failed mission before he had even brought it up during their quarterly budget meeting. Everything had fallen into place, as if Merlin hadn’t fucked off for nearly half a year, since his return.

Everything except his relationship with Eggsy. Which was precisely why he was bringing it up now. He desperately wanted more than five minutes, on the comms, of conversation with the alpha.

“Merlin,” Harry said carefully, his scent giving nothing away. “You know, better than anyone who works here, that I cannot do that.” His tone cool, just as calm and collected as the whole hour had been.

Merlin shifted under his gaze, and for once he’d wish Harry would say something snarky, peacock-y, honestly anything that would make him feel less like a beggar. Was he really begging, though? He had simply inquired if they had any other agents available, who suited these specific assignments, to replace Eggsy for a mission or two.

And okay, sure, Merlin was aware that there was fuck all to be done, and unless Eggsy was needed for a more pertinent mission there was no way Harry would pull him. Of course he knew that, but it didn't stop the swell of hope blossomed in his chest, almost constricting his airways.

Harry’s gaze softened. “I can’t change it, Merlin, I’m sorry. My hands are tied, and you know that.”

“Aye,” Merlin agreed, “I know.”

It was a shit attempt, but he was trying. He’d do anything to be able to patch up the holes he had shot into their dynamic, sourness churned his stomach, tainted his scent and mood. They had planned to mate. There were deposits made, a venue booked and a date set. He was aware Eggsy had canceled it all as soon as he walked out of that exam room, and oh how he had cocked things up.

He was brought to with Harry’s hand lay gently over his, he allowed him to grasp it fully, a soft squeeze had him meeting Harry’s kind brown eye.

“You need to let this breathe, Seamus. This isn’t something that shaving your face, getting therapy and coming to work can fix,” Harry murmured, it was forced like it physically pained him to say that. “You are making the right steps, but you need to give him time, too,” he pressed, gave his hand another squeeze and let go.

It hurt every fiber of his soul, as he said, “Ye are right.”

Harry gave him a snarky smile. “I know how much that must have killed you to say.” He laughed, and smoothly transitioned to close the meeting.

Merlin just had to hold onto hope that their love would stay, that the damage he had infringed upon them wouldn't ruin any shot that they’d ever be a thing again.


	13. Chapter 13

The wind blew roughly, causing the big, fat raindrops to crash hard against the window. Merlin managed to light a fire in his private suite, with the lights dimmed and sat in an overstuffed chair watching the flames flicker and dance in the hearth. Thunder clapped hard outside, followed by lightning that lit the room for a brief second.

It went on for what seemed like hours, and perhaps it was. He wasn’t sleepy, no matter that it was two in the morning and he’d be due at his station by six. Merlin was restless, and not for the storm that rolled through. It had been two months since he and Eggsy had spoken properly, two months too long for this to be fixed right.

He felt as though they hadn’t made much progress, which only brought to light how royally Merlin had fucked up. Merlin had at least successfully gained a stone back, but still was considered underweight for his build and height; he was trying.

Merlin attempted to find sleep, or at the very least close his eyes and relax. Thunderstorms were always a favorite, he adored the scent after them and how green the grass seemed the next day. He actually began to doze, when a knock on his door had his posture straight, nearly dropping the cuppa he hadn’t touched.

No one should be here this late, not unless Harry managed to piss Percival off for whatever reason. Last time it was over an argument on which brand of onion crisps they’d buy; Merlin laughed to himself, his oldest friend settled into domestic life nicely.

“What is it now Harry…?” Merlin asked as he opened the door. His mouth dried like the Sahara Desert when he saw Eggsy standing there.

For a moment he forgot how to word, until Eggsy was just inches from his chest. It was the closest they had been since...well since the accident if he was being fair.

“Just got in two hours ago, and I don’t have a mission scheduled for at least another month,” Eggsy said, his scent unreadable, face guarded. His hand came up, hovered over Merlin’s heart - like he wanted to place it there - and dropped to his side. “I wanted to see you,” he admitted.

Merlin held the door all the way open, allowing Eggsy access in. He walked past him and plopped into a chair in front of the fire. Merlin joined him, moving a little slower, cautious.

An unease filled the air between them, and Merlin would do anything to break it. He cleared his throat, and took the decanter beside his chair to pour them each a dram of whiskey. Which he so rarely did now, but Eggsy looked like he had seen a ghost; face pale.

“Thanks,” he whispered, as he took the offered beverage and had it gone in one swift swallow.

What felt like a lifetime passed before Eggsy said, “Sorry to just spring up on you like this.”

The alpha’s tone soft, not there, it was like Eggsy was far away even as they sat a few feet from one another. He knew Eggsy would occasionally see things on missions that triggered the life he had once lived, back when Dean was alive and abusing so much further than physically. Because at least wounds healed, the mind was a whole different story.

“It is no problem,” Merlin assured. You can come whenever you’d like, he left unsaid, but the aroma he extended out to Eggsy spoke volumes.

Eggsy got up to pace the length of the hearth, back and forth, back and forth. As if he were a caged animal, about to crawl out of his pen, his skin, and just need to jump, run, anything, poured off of Eggsy in waves.

“I didn’t just want to see you, I needed to see you,” he stressed, Eggsy’s scent on edge, an undertone of something more feral underneath.

Merlin had been around long enough to know what was happening, and it took him two seconds to put the pieces together.

“Eggsy,” Merlin said gently, in an attempt to pull the alpha’s attention. “Ye are going into a rut, aren’t ye?” The question was unnecessary, because Eggsy’s pheromones were thicker, almost unbearable to be around, but Merlin felt his dick thicken, slick begin to pool, in his pants nonetheless.

Eggsy waved a hand dismissively, as if this were a trivial thing and they weren’t in very close proximity.

“That’s not why I needed to see you, though I will admit it’s helping,” he added, kept pacing and never stopped. “Knew I had to light a grenade, didn’t I? But yet, when it went off…” something about Eggsy’s face changed, a small shudder ran over his body and Merlin could see the makings of goosebumps rise on his neck.

“I just needed to be sure you were okay. No matter that I knew, logically knew that you were here and okay.” Oh, Merlin thought. It all made sense. He was here to assure himself Merlin hadn’t actually died, and that did something in his chest. “And you are okay,” Eggsy said, stopped to stand just a breath from Merlin’s knee’s.

“I am,” Merlin promised. He carefully rose to his feet and laid firm hands to Eggsy’s shoulders; they were shaking. “Let’s get ye in a warm bath, aye?” He didn’t have to touch skin to know Eggsy was cooler than normal.

He was shocked as all shit when Eggsy followed, as Merlin prepared a bath. His eyes never wavered below Eggsy’s waist, even if he knew every crook, groove, dip and crease of Eggsy’s skin. All the moles, and freckles that dotted that pale-peachy skin, or the scars that told so many stories of a heroic man.

“In ye go.” His voice low, scent calm, everything Eggsy would need during this time.

There wasn’t much conversation happening as Merlin soaped a flannel to run it along Eggsy’s chilled body. He even turned the water to run hot, and knew how crazed Harry would get in the past; he was thankful to have the knowledge.

One thing that was hard to ignore, was the hard cock that bobbed out of the water as Eggsy submerged his head. He quickly averted his eyes as Eggsy resurfaced, and went back to ensuring he was washed and rinsed properly.

“Do ye need anything? I can call ye a service, if that would help, I know a few agents have used them in the pa-” Merlin was cut short, Eggsy’s lips like ice against his, all of the oxygen left his lungs in a breathless exhale, allowing Eggsy to insert his tongue.

Merlin pulled back a bit, a set of crazed blue-green eyes met his and for a moment he wondered if this would be smart.

“Eggsy, this,” he managed, as he carefully took Eggsy’s hands from his face. “This is nae how I wanted to do things,” Merlin admitted. He couldn’t be sure if Eggsy truly wanted him, or if it was the rut talking.

Eggsy stood, with water sloshing onto Merlin’s feet as he did, and was out of the tub, stalking Merlin until his back was pressed to cool tiled wall.

“I’d rather fuck a melon than allow my dick to enter anyone who isn’t you.” Eggsy’s tone dark, husky and hungry. “I ain’t so far gone that I don’t know what I’m doing,” he added, his dick hard and bruising against his groin. “And,” he breathed over Merlin’s mouth, “I didn’t say we had to have sex, but need to be near you.”

Merlin felt weak at the knees, he didn’t know if he’d have the strength to deny Eggsy once he was all the way into rut and wanting to fuck his brains out. He swallowed around a lump formed in his throat, watched Eggsy watching him. His brain fizzled from the alpha’s scent growing more and more prominent.

“I don't know if I can say no,” he admitted, a whine escaped his lips as Eggsy trailed a solitary finger along his collarbone.

“Then don’t,” Eggsy replied, it was almost a purr.

It was dangerously alluring. “Eggsy, I-” his protests were feeble with the way Eggsy took his chin, tipped it for a better angle so that their lips met in a warm, possessive kiss. He barely had any breath left when Eggsy let go, and air wasn’t coming quick enough into his lungs.

“I miss you,” Eggsy managed. His voice had lost all of the lust and hunger it had previously. It was replaced with sorrow, Eggsy’s face sobered past rut arousal. “I miss you so fucking much it hurts.” He choked on a sob.

The kiss they shared this time was tender, slow, filled with unspoken love and a plea beneath it all. He could taste the salt of Eggsy’s tears, mixed with his own, and for once in nearly 8 months Merlin felt at home.

Once separated, Merlin leaned his forehead to Eggsy’s. “I’ve missed ye too, my heart,” he whispered, Eggsy’s chest rumbled with a growl from the term of endearment. “And I am so incredibly sorry,” he said between a series of delicate, chaste kisses. “So sorry,” he murmured against Eggsy’s lips, as they made it to bed. Eggsy started to undress Merlin, he allowed clothes fall where they may; Merlin could take care of them later.

His legs hit the edge of the mattress, and Merlin allowed Eggsy to tip him back. He sat up on elbows, already going to stop Eggsy from removing his trousers.

Eggsy peared up, eyes a little wild, but not as bad. “I said I loved you.” He lay tiny kisses to exposed skin, down his chest, over each thigh and along each stump once he removed his legs. “Every last part of you,” Eggsy promised, his palms stroked thighs.

There was nothing left to say, not with how Eggsy worshiped each and every last surface of his body. Even paid special attention to the limbs that were stopped short. Every fear, self conscious thought and worry seemed silly now. And if Merlin had given Eggsy the time of day, accepted the care and devotion he had shown him all those months ago, then they wouldn’t be here. In a desperation of rut, sex, need to have one another as close as humanly possible.

It had been too long. Merlin stopped Eggsy after he added a second finger. “I want to feel this.” His face burned of chagrin and arousal with the confession.

Eggsy wordlessly fucked his hole with his digits, pulled out to run his slicked palm along his shaft and sheathed his length with Merlin. He waited, letting Merlin accommodate to the stretch.

“Go on,” Merlin encouraged, and welcomed the sting when Eggsy began to piston in and out of him.

His movement’s slow, worked into a quicker rhythm. Eggsy’s dick hit his prostate with each thrust, took him closer, and closer to the edge. And in what felt like ages, Merlin came untouched. He spilled hot, and wet over his abdomen; Eggsy stilled as his orgasm prevented him from moving.

Eggsy hovered over him. Their lips brushed along one another, breath exchanged as it returned to normal.

“Where do we go from here?” Merlin was the one to ask, and he’d hate to be the shit who’s arse was still full of knotted dick, but he knew this didn’t solve anything. He lifted up into the soft, velvety lips pressed to his.

“I think we work at it, yeah?” Eggsy’s skin still cool, it felt good against Merlin’s. “I had all intentions to, once my missions were done, and I should have said that in the beginning, but I’m saying it now. Seamus, I am poorer without you.” Eggsy’s eyes welled, voice thicker with un-shed tears. “I’d rather work hard at us, than let it all fall apart.”

Merlin swept honey-brown hair back, enjoying how the soft waves felt like silk between his fingers, and cradled his face.

“Me too,” he agreed.

\---

Merlin had helped Eggsy through the rest of his rut, and it wasn’t like magic and everything was back to normal. Eggsy stopped picking up high risk missions, asked Harry for a bit of time off to work on his personal life.

There were no issues, of course, Harry was quick to allow it and even quicker when Merlin had requested a long weekend.

It felt like starting over, from the beginning. There were dates, nights in, and a few spent together. They didn’t have sex since that night, even when Eggsy finished his rut. Eggsy’s hand and Merlin’s were plenty, and a brief conversation, when Eggsy was lucid, was exchanged that this wouldn’t come between them. It hadn’t.

Eggsy jogged along side Roxy, he just needed to burn up some energy since spending so much time with Merlin. It had been a month. Kisses were shared, touches welcomed, and perhaps a wank or two from the other, but his dick ached with need to knot in the omega again.

“Maybe you should just shag him,” Roxy huffed, her steps fell in sync with Eggsy’s. “It’s been a month,” she reminded him, as if he hadn’t known this.

“I want to show him I give a fuck beside his arse,” he snapped, all patience out the window in regards to having sex with his omega. “Our therapist said we were doing good and shouldn’t move on until we’re ready.” It only seemed befitting they had joint sessions with the therapist at Kingsman. Eggsy thought it helped, and Merlin seemed to do better.

They were all doing better, he could admit.

“But you are ready,” she pointed out as they rounded for a third lap. “Is he not?” Roxy asked, a challenge in her voice.

He shrugged the inquiry off and how smug she sounded. It was unbecoming, Eggsy thought and if that didn’t make him sound like Harry.

“I don’t want to push him,” Eggsy stressed through gritted teeth. His angered aroma was enough to shut her up.

\---

“I thought everything was going well!” Harry exclaimed, his hands tossed high with exacerbation. “You even said,” he shot, as he stood and grabbed the makings for a martini. Fuck the little shot, he needed a full drink.

Merlin typed away on his tablet ignoring Harry. “How many more grenades did ye say we needed?” he asked, not giving a shit that Harry was stomping around his office like a five year old.

“Seamus,” Harry growled, demanding his attention.

He simply gave the two finger salute and kept working; he’d order 100. Last inventory check they had requested 50, and somehow went through them quicker; he’d have to check on that.

“That’s it!” Harry roared, and yanked the tech out of his hands and locked it into a biometric safe, one Merlin had zero access to. “You are suspended until you’ve fucked, and I will know if you haven’t.” He squinted an eye accusingly.

Merlin pursed his lips, nodded his head, wheeled away - legs had bothered him a bit after his walk by the Thames, with Eggsy, yesterday - and didn’t even bother with a fuck you before he left. If Harry wanted to meddle into his sex life, then he’d make damn sure he took a long fucking time to complete the task. Just to piss him off.

“You’re home early,” Eggsy noted, as Merlin maneuvered in.

It was no surprise that his alpha had a ramp installed, even expanded the lower room so that they could share a bed. Merlin hadn’t commented when Eggsy mentioned about purchasing a new flat; his voice gone from the offer.

“I got suspended until we have sex,” Merlin deadpanned, and wheeled up to pat Eggsy’s back while he choked on his beer. “Meddling arsehole,” he grumbled.

“Who the what?” Eggsy croaked, once he was able to pull air in without dying. “Harry did what now?” Because that was fucking absurd; Merlin didn’t want to have sex yet, did he?

“He’s a miserable little shit, who has too many opinions about my life,” Merlin griped as he went to fetch a drink. “I told him I didn’t want to push ye,” he informed Eggsy, and handed off the tumbler of Scotch he had poured for him as well.

“Right,” Eggsy murmured, he was all of a sudden very interested in how the amber liquid swirled in the glass. His head snapped up. “Wait,” Eggsy placed the drink down. “You don’t want to push me?” Eggsy said this like it was the most unfathomable information he has heard, and then he was laughing. Big huge guffaws, he chuckled so hard his face was red and coughed to catch his breath.

“And,” he choked a bit, wiping away tears that had fallen. “And here I was afraid I was pushing you!” Eggsy giggled a little more.

And finally, Merlin saw the humor in it. He slid onto a cushion beside Eggsy and joined in a fit of giggles, both too naive to have seen what they had so clearly wanted. Too busy worrying that one would push the other, when they’d both been on the same page all along.

Their laughter died down, bodies leaned into one another. The air still heavy with their miscommunication, and they had been communicating which made it all the more silly.

Eggsy’s hand wandered to tangle with Merlin’s. “So…” he drawled out.

“So,” Merlin copied him.

“You want this, too?” Eggsy wondered, and he shouldn’t feel so incredibly boyish about it all.

Merlin’s head rolled to the side until their eyes met. He could see nothing but yearning, desire and love, above all else, in the blue-green ones gazing back.

“I want this, so very much,” he promised, and tipped in until their lips met.

The kiss was soft, so incredibly gentle, warm and inviting. Eggsy’s hands ghosted along his throat, sly fingers unbuttoned his shirt, giving him access to caress his chest.

He shifted back, head rested against the other end of the sofa, while Eggsy loomed over him as their mouths locked, tongues slipped with one another in a sultry dance while Eggsy undressed Merlin. It was slow, just as slow as the kiss had been. The alpha taking his time to expose Merlin fully, and he was well past being ashamed of how looked. He knew. Merlin knew Eggsy adored every inch, had kissed, licked, nipped every free space he could.

“My alpha,” Merlin mewled softly as Eggsy’s lips trailed hot, wet kisses, leaving his skin burning in their wake, like he had set the areas alight. “Please,” he whispered, allowing his thighs to fall open more; Eggsy got comfortable in the space he created.

“What is it you need, my omega?” His breath warm and heavy against Merlin’s ear; he shivered in delight.

Merlin clawed the cushion, a hand found purchase in the back of Eggsy’s hair to yank gently. “You, all of you. Inside of me, on me, please,” he begged.

“Whatever you like,” Eggsy conceded.

He wiggled and squirmed as Eggsy kissed his lips, then his chin, neck, collarbone, chest, each nipple and continued south. Merlin’s hips bucked as Eggsy traced, from one to the other, with his tongue before he licked the length of his cock and took him whole. A hiss escaped clenched teeth while Eggsy inserted a finger, then a second.

His alpha sucked him off and opened him at once.

“Don’t want to come this way,” Merlin croaked around a moan. “Inside me,” he said on an exhale.

His eyes focused on Eggsy and Merlin wondered when the alpha had gotten naked, but the thought was short lived as Eggsy pressed into him. Merlin weaved long fingers through Eggsy’s hair, continued to smooth his palms along Eggsy’s scalp, allowing his fingers to scrape a bit in their quest to caress Eggsy.

It was so soft, so slow, so incredibly perfect as Eggsy set a leisure pace. Merlin coaxed Eggsy’s face closer until their mouths met, all just as beautifully tender as the whole affair had been. Eggsy was first to come, a slow shudder that seemed to reverberate through Eggsy and against Merlin; his dick swelled inside Merlin.

Merlin managed to keep their lips locked, while Eggsy took his dick and stroked it twice before he tipped over, and come sputtered in Eggsy’s hold and onto his abdomen. No words were spoken, only noise were a few sloppy kisses exchanged, and the sound of Eggsy freeing a few tissues from a box and wiping them clean.

Eggsy situated them in a cuddle, Merlin comfortable as the little spoon, once his knot deflated. They dozed in and out for the evening, and only came to around eight when both of their stomachs complained at being empty.

“Pizza?” Eggsy asked groggily.

“Mm,” Merlin hummed, while scooting his bum closer to Eggsy. The arms around him tightened, a soft set of lips pressed firmly to the nape of his neck. “Comfy,” he said after a moment.

Eggsy’s breath was hot against his neck, as he chuckled behind him. “We can laze about for a bit longer,” he allowed.

Merlin settled back into a state of sleep and not, when a thought occurred to him. “I was rather hoping to prolong this,” he admitted, and when Eggsy’s scent turned curious, he added, “Sex. I was going to put it off as long as possible, just to piss Harry off.”

“And I’m the cheeky one?” Eggsy asked with a chuckle, before he sighed and placed his cheek to Merlin's. “We don’t have to say anything, you know,” he murmured. “Could take a week and just sex it up.” Merlin could feel the eyebrow waggle Eggsy gave.

“Aye,” Merlin agreed, and turned his face to catch Eggsy in a quick kiss.

They ended up taking two weeks.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank each and every one of you for the kind words, kudos, bookmarks, and hits to this story.  
I worked very hard on this, and I can't believe it's over. I am very proud of the work I did here, and how it shaped my writing a little more.  
Omega Merlin and Alpha Eggsy are always a favorite, and I truly love this pair. I hope you all enjoyed and thank you again!  
Much love <3 xoxo

The sun moved from high in the sky and was now setting in the distance to create lovely shades of pinks, reds, oranges and yellows blended into one against blue. Almost like someone had taken a canvas and mixed the colors together with water; it was breathtaking. But it didn’t compare to the view Eggsy had as they swayed around the makeshift dance floor, Merlin in his arms and the aroma of joy, love, surrounded them.

Merlin’s smile was wide, the biggest Eggsy had ever seen, and rightfully so as he caught the shimmer of silver, that sparkled in the remaining sunlight, around his ring finger. A simple band that the government recognized them as a mated pair, married, husbands.

Husband.

It wasn’t anything grand, nothing like their first plans. Everything had been kept simple, even their attire was more casual than Harry deemed befitting for two men who promised a life of partnership, love, faithfulness. Words were exchanged to stand by one another, no matter what, to stand beside the other, support each other in good and bad, hold them when they couldn’t hold themselves. Their promises were made in front of close family and friends, the only people that matter outside of the grooms.

It was all really tailored to them, what they wanted out of the whole thing and thanks to Harry and Percival, it went without a hitch. The courtyard behind Kingsman made a gorgeous place to hold a wedding, and it was everything they could ever imagine.

“Happy, Mr. Unwin?” Eggsy asked, his lips close to Merlin’s ear. He placed a kiss there before resting his head against Merlin’s shoulder.

Merlin had insisted on taking his last name, and who was he to deny his omega anything? Not when he looked so gorgeous, dressed in a pair of pressed charcoal grey trousers, a lavender button down that was beautiful against his skin, and a freshly polished pair of brogues - no matter how many times Harry insisted on oxfords.

“I am,” Merlin promised, his voice deep and thick with the vow.

An aroma of fresh cotton thickened around them. The skin Eggsy touched was just that much more hotter than before. They had tried to time it around an expected heat. It was important they mate on their wedding night, and during heat sex - Merlin’s specific request and, again, what kind of alpha would Eggsy be to refuse such things of a man who was his world? He was not that alpha, nor was he that man.

\---

Food, cake and a few toasts were shared, maybe even a couple embarrassing stories passed, but overall a great evening.

They had been on their feet plenty through the evening, and it was evident the way Merlin leaned on his cane that his legs were tired. The party was still in full swing, but Eggsy knew they had a room specially set up for a few days before they’d head to Aruba for a proper honeymoon.

The world wasn’t allowed to need Galahad or Merlin for the next two weeks. Mordred and other agents prepared to handle anything that came their way, and Harry gave clear instructions not to bother the newly married, and soon mated, couple unless the earth was in flames.

It was greatly appreciated, more than Eggsy and Merlin could express. With that, they managed to say goodbye and slip away without too much trouble.

Eggsy was quick as they maneuvered the halls, and made it to a room that was programmed to accept only his or Merlin’s hand. He couldn’t contain the grin that spread over his face. A monstrous, four poster bed dominated the middle of the room, it was all light woods, white linens, and a dusting of pastel flowers in various colors embroidered into the duvet.

“Someone was quite thoughtful,” Merlin commented, as he touched the basket nestled in between the pillows on the bed.

“Mm,” Eggsy hummed an approval.

He hadn’t gone further than the door, and watched Merlin. Watched him touch every free surface, a palm ran along the linens, landed on the plush robes hung from a hook, all around the room until he stood in front of Eggsy. His hand trailed down Eggsy’s arm to catch his hand, brought it up and kissed the wedding band.

“It is a beautiful room,” Eggsy whispered.

Merlin’s eyes hooded, darkened with desire, his impending heat and something more; Eggsy recognized it as love.

“Sure,” Merlin agreed easily, another kiss to his finger. “But not as beautiful as my husband.” His lips moved from Eggsy’s hand, up his arm, over his exposed neck and under his jaw. “Ye may have seen him before,” he murmured against skin.

A breathless chuckle left Eggsy’s lips, which turned into a deep moan as Merlin sucked his jugular.

“Lucky bloke,” Eggsy managed around another moan, his head tipped to the side allowing Merlin better access.

The kisses were hot, leaving his skin searing in their wake. He took hold of Merlin’s chin, pulled him down forcing their lips to crash against one another. It was hard, bruising, as Eggsy backed him until metal legs hit bed-frame, and shoved him lightly back. Eggsy climbed to straddle Merlin’s lap, and slowly worked him naked.

He took his time, it was their wedding night, after all, and he wanted to savor every breath, whimper, moan that Eggsy coaxed out of Merlin. His fingers brushed along heated skin, lingered as he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the side. Eggsy made it all the way to his legs, he took each prosthetic off, and went to grab the muscle rub, but Merlin’s hand wrapped around his wrist caused Eggsy to meet wild hazel eyes.

“Later,” he whispered thickly. “Want you,” Merlin begged, pleaded. The need rippled off of Merlin was almost choking, something so desperate in his scent, mixed with his yearning as it increased, fresh cotton was heavier in the room and soon Eggsy caught a whiff of his slick.

Eggsy wanted to take care of every last inch of Merlin, but there was a greater need stirring in the room and it had nothing to do with discomfort of his legs, but what could only be the growing ache of cramps low in Merlin’s abdomen. His slick pooled on the sheets. The sweet smell heady, intoxicating as Eggsy lowered his face to run his tongue from Merlin’s hole, up over his sack and along the back of his dick.

“Fuck,” Merlin moaned, as hands sought purchase to tangle in the back of Eggsy’s hair and gave it a pull which enticed a seductive growl to erupt from Eggsy.

The taste of his slick was just as sweet as it smelled on his tongue, Eggsy noted, as he worked Merlin open with his tongue, a hand grasped his dick to stroke him slowly.

His omega’s breath was coming in quick, short huffs. Merlin’s body wriggled, bucked beneath his lips, came undone with his touch. “Stop,” Merlin begged. “Don’t wanna come like this,” he explained as Eggsy lifted up.

Eggsy crawled up the bed, his eyes never wavered from the large, hazel ones gazing back. The desperation in them did something to Eggsy’s groin, his dick grew hard, ached to be inside the man he’s considered his for more than a year. Their lips touched tenderly, Eggsy’s mouth melted to his, shaped against Merlin’s like it were made for him. Merlin moaned, which allowed Eggsy access as he slipped his tongue through parted lips, forced his omega to taste himself; Merlin whimpered into the kiss.

He tipped back to watch Merlin’s eyes open lazily to stare at him. “You want me?” Eggsy asked, teased a bit and nipped Merlin’s lower lip. He watched Merlin’s pupils dilate, his iris a thin strip around, as he nodded his head. “My omega gets what he wants,” Eggsy promised, and was completely naked in a few moments.

He placed a digit, then two, inside Merlin and opened him all the way up as well as coat his palm in slick. He ran it along the length of his cock, situated himself between Merlin’s legs, and placed a pillow under his omega’s hips before he eased in.

They fit like a glove. No. Like a bespoke suit. It was like they were tailored to one another.

Eggsy lost himself in the sensation of Merlin tight and warm around him. His slick gushed with each pump Eggsy gave, allowing Eggsy to quicken his pace, slide deeper and faster. He was close, and the way Merlin babbled below him signified he was too, no matter if Eggsy hadn’t touched him.

He was nearly knocked to the side as Merlin reached up, took hold of his hair and yanked him down into a deep kiss. Eggsy held onto the headboard for support, and returned the affection with just as much fervency, his tempo slowed, completely lost in the kiss. He gave a few unsteady rocks of his hips, just enough to bring him over the edge and fill Merlin with his seed as his knot swelled to lock them together. Eggsy managed to break the kiss, his lips searched for his scent gland, and placed a few kisses there, with his free hand took Merlin’s dick, a thumb pressed over his slit after the third stroke.

At the same time Merlin spilled wet and hot over his hand, Eggsy bit down, worried his teeth into skin; marking Merlin as his. He could taste the bite of iron as he let go, licked the bite to seal the deal, and lay the gentlest kiss there. His nose found purchase to nuzzle the fresh bite, forcing comfort, love and satisfaction to surround them.

Merlin sagged against the mattress, with Eggsy still knotted inside him. It was a long moment before it came down, and Eggsy could slip out, flop beside Merlin, and pull him into a post mating cuddle.

Eggsy’s nose had found a permanent spot where he had claimed Merlin to be his, a mark that would forever tell the world they were together, a mated pair.

“I love you,” he murmured against Merlin’s neck, and tightened the arms around him.

Merlin shimmied further into Eggsy’s embrace, and took one of Eggsy’s hands to bring it up for a soft kiss. “I love you, too,” he responded, voice groggy as his body rose in temperature with his heat.

Eggsy placed a tenth kiss, among the million more he’d give, to the crescent shaped bite over Merlin’s scent gland.

Each kiss was filled with so much more than pleasure, they were mated, an unspoken promise to see his omega through his heat, and how ever more he had left, to care for Merlin until the end of their days.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, posting schedule each Tuesday and Friday until the story is complete.  
Comments, kudos, and love are so appreciated. 
> 
> Much love to you all, and I hope you enjoy <3


End file.
